Chaos Theory
by mmd8280
Summary: It is a year after the Titan war, and something is stirring far on the horizon but these heroes have yet to know it. A quest must be embarked on but a mysterious prophecy arises first, and Chiron and Mr. D look scared. Percbeth, Percy/OC? and Annabeth/OC?
1. Intro to Chaos Theory

*****PLEASE READ BOLD INTRO BEFORE STARTING STORY*****

**Greetings friends, readers, fellow writers, to another PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) story!**

**To start off I would like to all warn you that even though the characters are Percy and Annabeth, and the genre is romance, I am not going to promise a happy ending for them, but I promise that there will be something between them. I will be adding my own character who will turn the pot of emotions quite a bit and cause some _chaos_ of his own. Now this story is going to begin off as rated T but it may potentially turn into a rated M; so if this story should disappear, if you ever search for it the normal method with the T rating, you will never find it if it did go M.**

**Now I am not a well knowledgeable fellow about Greek history with Greek gods and the old days, so I will be spinning my tail how I will, but I will attempt t follow the basic functioning of the gods and how they work to the best of my ability. I also will be taking this story to place that they haven t explored before, going of the limited range of the series PJO. At this point all pre-existing characters in the PJO series will be there, but some may not come at all, or some just later and some much later. We will see how this plays out. I hope to get my story up by tomorrow, but I will see if I can get it up by at least Saturday. This was only an introduction to the story that I would like to call...**  
><strong>Chaos Theory<strong>

**I hope you come to enjoy this story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it.**  
><strong>So now if you don't mind I will be leaving you with your own thoughts about what is going to happen in this story. And I just have to go write it now. If you have any pre-requests for relationships or people being in whatever condition or position, please review and let me hear them. Until I post the next story...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Mysterious Prophecy

**As I had promised, here is the story I hope many people have been anticipating!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Its a year after the Titan's war. The "monsters" as the term is so used for the Greek creatures of _mythology_, stayed in line just about as well as a two year old whining and complaining about not getting the toy they wanted. A bad analogy, so basically they were restless and caused some minor problems now and then, but nothing that the multitude of heroes, and new demi-gods that the gods have now claimed as their children, couldn't handle. As Percy overlooked the camp, he admires all that came to be from the war and the wish that was granted to him by the gods. That same day, he made true to his friendship, his eternal friendship with Annabeth, by _politely_ refusing the offer to make him a god, for his heroics of defending Olympus and his sacrifice of stepping into the River of Styx, to become invincible.

Now I know, for anyone reading this story you might think that stepping into some sort of river to become invincible _isn't_ a sacrifice, but let me tell you something. From invincibility comes a weakness like no other. It leaves you mortally vulnerable in one spot, which if struck with deadly force and with a deadly weapon, it can kill you or make you vulnerable then. What did you think happened to Achilles? You think Hector only shooting his heel killed him? No it only made him vulnerable! Then peppering his torso with a dozen or so arrows actually took him down. But I am digressing. Back to the camp. Annabeth had helped create the new cabin's designs, being the architect she is, all except the Hades cabin of course though; only Nico alone could design it and construct 90 percent of it on his own. All the gods cabins now where included, and there was never a time the camp looked more full. Since there was a dramatic increase in demi-gods being found and one or two being brought it each day, and claimed there after by their god parent, all the demi-gods before and during the Titan's war, all became some sort of a counselor or leader to be able to handle the amassed amount of kids now in the camp.

There was also one stationed at every activity area. From the archery range, to the sword arena, to the volleyball courts, and the rock climbing wall, still with its lava flow; No where was there ever an activity even close to being empty. Though of course, the Stoll brothers still ran the store. As Annabeth climbed up the hill to join Percy, they smiled at each other. As Annabeth reached him she slid her hand into his as they both looked out over the camp again, watching all the campers at the activities. Annabeth breathed out deeply, as she leaned her head on his shoulder as she smiled and admired what she had built. As the dinner bell rings, all the campers stop at their activities and run towards the large pavilion.

They both make their way down the hill towards the Big House and beyond that the dinner hall. Half way down Annabeth turns to Percy and says, "Race you Seaweed Brain." smirking at him. "Oh your on, Wise Girl." And they both take of towards the dinner hall. Percy is in the lead, always needing to win at everything and anything, while Annabeth follows close behind. As they keep racing Percy hears a scream behind him and a crash as Annabeth hits the ground. Percy slows down and turns to see Annabeth on the ground sitting holding her ankle.

He jogs back worried that she is badly hurt. Kneeling down next to her he asks, "Annabeth, are you ok." "I-I don't know. I think I twisted my ankle," she says in a soft, hurt voice. As he looks down at it and puts his hand on it, she suddenly kisses him stunning him for a moment with her lips and her smell of lemon, as she gets up quickly and dashes to the dinner hall and jumps onto it as she turns around and yells to him, "I WIN!" grinning madly. It takes a few seconds for him to break out of being stunned. He gets up and runs the rest of the way to the pavilion and up to Annabeth, grabbing her waist. She leans on a pillar then, her hands behind her flush against the surface of it, smirking. "You tricked me.." he says getting close to her face with his. She tilts her head down a bit having her eyes looking up at him as she bites her lip, and says, "So..?" in a soft yet whimpery and light voice, and then just kisses him quick again and runs over to her table and slowly sits down as she grins at him.

He just glares and mouths to her, 'I will get you later.' She just smiles even bigger as she sits down and he goes to his table. They all make their sacrifices to the gods and dig in. Now even with the gods claiming their children now, Percy still didn't have any other siblings other than Tyson. The only other god that claimed their children was Hades who had other children, since Nico and Bianca didn't count seeing as they had been stuck in the Lotas Hotel, and Nico now had a sister again, Deaphi. She is 14 and lived in Phoenix, Arizona before a satyer had found her and brought her to Camp Half-Blood. A couple of half-blood councilors had to go down and escort her up though, of course, seeing as she is of the three brother's her smell is quite powerful and with that long of a distance monsters are sure to catch up to them eventually.

Now unlike Nico, Deaphi is warm, but not in warmth like you and me, but still warmer than Nico. She is like Bianca. You see, Bianca had this power to summon fire on her blade like she did in when she was on the quest to save Artemis, and Annabeth, from Atlas and Luke. Well that fire made her warmer, but this fire isn't like normal fire. It was bluish it is come to be known as Hade's fire. Now Hade's fire still like I said isn't like normal fire. Instead of giving off energy in the form of heat, this is fire that is ice cold. Instead of giving off heat, it sucks it from everything. So instead of burning something to a crisp, it makes it ice cold and stiff and hard. It takes from it the energy that makes it move and/or live. As they are eating Tyson starts to talk about all his cool new ways that the Cyclopes under the sea taught him how to make new weapons. Its only the one hundred and fiftieth time that Percy has heard this but he lets him ramble on. Suddenly Rachel, the oracle of the camp, screams and falls on the ground clamping her hands onto her head as she spoke, in a entrancing voice...

_He who was born from all Titan's power_

_will come at the adjacent hour_

_Born of the loins of Khaos's might_

_To bring about a final quest_

_or end these time with complete unrest._

As she come out of her trance and struggles to breath again, she starts to cry and curl into a ball. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Tyson all run over to her, concern etched on their faces. Chiron looks worried and concerned, a look that hadn't been there since a year ago, during the Titan war. Percy looked up at him and asked, "Chiron, what does this mean?" He looks away into the distance, over the ocean, as he says, "Everyone dinner is over. How about the councilors escort everyone over to the arena for a campfire and songs."

Malcolm gets up and then gets the councilors in gear and moves everyone off to the arena. Mr. D who had been sitting there the whole time quietly speaks up saying, "This isn't possible.." Percy and the everyone else all look at Mr. D and gape at him in horror at him sounding scared. Chiron sighs and looks at them and asks, "Percy, Grover, can you help Rachel up to the Big House?" Percy and Grover both look down at her and back up at Chiron and said, "I don't think she is in a condition to be moved. " Tyson lumbered up closer then and said, "I can do it," and picks her up in his arms like she weighs nothing more then a baby, and starts to carry her to the Big House, saying, "I got you pretty girl." Percy smiles to himself and everyone else snickers a bit and even Chiron cracks a smile. Mr. D just sits there quietly looking forward. Chiron comes up to him putting his hand on his shoulder and said, "Come, Mr. D. Walk with me."

He gets up and walks next to Chiron as he waves his hand behind him for us to follow. We all follow him to the Big House to arrive and watch Tyson lay Rachel down on the couch, she silently sleeping now. We all go to the kitchen and Mr. D sits down at the table as does Annabeth, and Chiron sitting down into his major wheel chair.

It is always weird to watch his whole horse body disappear into like that, Percy thinks to himself. Annabeth then asks, "Chiron, what does the prophecy mean, and why do you both look as worried as you were a year ago when the Titan's were rising?" Chiron just sighs and looks at Mr. D. "I know that Mr. D here and the rest of the gods wouldn't agree with me, but I believe in him a little more than they do. They believe that my beliefs are misplaced." "Your damn right we do," Mr D says with a sharp voice, but still stagnant features. "There is no possible way for him to exist, none at all!" he says a little bit louder now. "End of discussion..," and he gets up and walks out, a burst of light coming from underneath the door as it closes. "You must forgive him.

He, like the rest of the gods don't believe in him as I do," Chiron says looking out the dark window towards the arena with the light dancing along the top of the edges. "Not all of us gods don't believe in him," a voices says behind the group. They turn around to see Apollo leaning against the wall next to the back door. "Lord Apollo," Grover exclaims. "What are you doing here?" "Yes Apollo, why are you here? I did not think any gods would care to grace us with their presence when we are talking about this," Chiron says in surprise to the gods arrival. "Well for one, my oracle out there gave a prophecy; one that I did not give her if I might add. And I have always believed that he existed, but never spoke of it to the other gods. I didn't want to be scoffed at and laughed about," Apollo says solemnly. Annabeth then interjects, "Excuses me but just wait a moment. You keep talking about _him_. Who is _he_?" Chiron then looks out to the arena again. "Chiron. I think you should begin this tale. He is more your family then mine." Chiron just nodded to him and silence claimed the kitchen for a short while before he began.

**Oooooh, cliff hanger, I know right! I just had to guys! Sorry! Hope you liked it! Please review and criticism is welcome!**

**Also Deaphi, the 'e' on the end sounds like an i. Other then that, I couldn't care how you pronounce the a.**


	3. Chapter 2  Rugged Details

**(Forgot to mention, I think, last week) **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO! Thank you!**

**Hello, my readers!**

**And welcome to another chapter of Chaos Theory. Ok now I hope people are more happy with this chapter being longer, even though you had to wait longer for it, but it's done; that's all that matters, right? Anyways, I know last week was a bit of a cliff hanger, but I wanted it to be like that. I think it makes people much more eager to want the next chapter. I would also like to put a call out to Avatard1234 and thank you now if you are reading this. I would also like to put in a good word for his story called Different Coasts. I need to warn you it is AU but it's quite good and he has me hanging on to the very end. I linger on every word that is on that page and fly to the new chapter to read it when ever I get the alert on my android phone. But without further ado and delay, Chaos Theory's newest chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rugged Details<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Previously..._

_Annabeth then asks, "Chiron, what does the prophecy mean, and why do you both look as worried as you were a year ago when the Titan's were rising?" Chiron _

_just sighs and looks at Mr. D. "I know that Mr. D here and the rest of the gods wouldn't agree with me, but I believe in him a little more than they do. They _

_believe that my beliefs are misplaced." "Your damn right we do," Mr D says with a sharp voice, but still stagnant features. "There is no possible way for him to _

_exist, none at all!" he says a little bit louder now. "End of discussion..," and he gets up and walks out, a burst of light coming from underneath the door as it _

_closes. "You must forgive him. He, like the rest of the gods don't believe in him as I do," Chiron says looking out the dark window towards the arena with the _

_light dancing along the top of the edges. "Not all of us gods don't believe in him," a voices says behind the group. They turn around to see Apollo leaning against _

_the wall next to the back door. "Lord Apollo," Grover exclaims. "What are you doing here?" "Yes Apollo, why are you here? I did not think any gods would care to _

_grace us with their presence when we are talking about this," Chiron says in surprise to the gods arrival. "Well for one, my oracle out there gave a prophecy; one _

_that I did not give her if I might add. And I have always believed that he existed, but never spoke of it to the other gods. I didn't want to be scoffed at and _

_laughed about," Apollo says solemnly. Annabeth then interjects, "Excuse me but just wait a moment. You keep talking about him. Who is he?" Chiron then _

_looks out to the arena again. "Chiron. I think you should begin this tale. He is more your family then mine." Chiron just nodded to him and silence claimed the _

_kitchen for a short while before he began._

_The continuance..._

* * *

><p>"As you all know, Kronos is my father, but he and the other Titans weren't the first of the supernatural and mythical beings that inhabited the earth. Not even Gaea was the first, as many think she was, she being of earth. No, Khoas was the first of the protogenoi, or primeval gods, to emerge at the creation of everything. After all the protogenois were formed, the Titans came to be. But in between these two events Khoas wanted something else. Unlike the rest of the protogenoi, Khaos craved something more earthly. So she from her loins after forcing Gaea to submit and lend her power of earth, as you know she was the one to create all the mortal beings of the land from her earthly womb, Khoas created a boy. A child of earth. He was neither a Titan, nor a god. He was one of earth and mortality and of heavens and immortality combined. Yet he was a powerful being, god in strength yet human in form, even in his true form he was more human then god, titan, or protogenoi. He was a being that could walk among humans with out being noticed as something else. This is as much as I know, though there is much more to the story, but not even I know it nor the gods know, it as far as I am informed," Chiron says finishing his explanation, a silence following, but only a short silence. "But the gods don't believe this," he suddenly says, starting up again. "He was before their time, one older then even their parents, the titans. They believe it to be a myth, or act like they do. They will ignore every indication of his existence, if he does, nor will they even acknowledge the possibility of his existence."<p>

Apollo then cuts in to say, "Not all gods think this. Me and Artemis both believe in his existence. Even if the other gods rather deny it we know that he does exist, somewhere." Nico then chimes up, "But how do we not know he isn't dead. I know he is immortal, but what if he was killed somehow?" Apollo looks at him and says, "I am afraid not. Remember when I said that it wasn't I who gave Rachel that prophecy?" They all nod their heads. "Well the only other explanation is that he forced it upon her, which would explain the reason she was in so much pain." They all get wide eyed. "That is barbaric!" Grover yells. Chiron nods, "Yes it is Grover, but that isn't the scariest part."

Tyson looks angry at what Apollo said about what he did, but confused by what Chiron adds in. "It isn't?" Tyson asks looking confused as he can be. "No, it isn't," Apollo says. "The thing is, he has to see the person he is giving the prophecy..." "Which means that he is just outside the camp..." Annabeth finishes Apollo's statement her eyes going wide with fear. "Exactly," Chiron says. "Which is why I am so worried even more now that Apollo came here and said it was not he that gave Rachel the prophecy. He is so much closer then we ever expected him to be. Too close for comfort"

Everyone then just sits in silence, the crickets outside chirping painfully slow. Percy then gets up slowly, his chair grinding against the floor. "Well what are we waiting for then? Lets go out there and kill him!" Percy yells slamming a fist down on the table. Laughter then could be heard filling the room from Apollo. Everyone looks at him terrified at his sudden and loud outburst of laughter. "What is so funny?" Percy yells. "If he is prophesied, even if the prophecy is from him and created by him, to cause unrest through-out the land, then why don't we go prevent him from doing it?" Apollo's laughter finally subsides and he wipes a few tears out from under his eyes. He then clears his voice, "Percy, my boy, I admire your courage, but you are no match for him. Yes, yes, you are invincible and so on, but he is stronger then even me. I _alone_ couldn't take him on."

Everyone except Chiron looks surprised but scared at this fact. "It is true." Chiron says, "Terrifying but true. No lone god can take him on by themselves. His powers are rumored to have their limits and can be expended eventually, and that he doesn't have as long of an endurance as a god, but his instantaneous powers alone can destroy one. And yes I did say _destroy_. He alone is the only being in existence that is capable of destroy a god or titan, because his power comes directly from the creators of the earth and titans themselves. The titans powers are their own, but his powers are his and the titans parents' actual powers." "But Chiron, how can that be?" Annabeth chimes in. "That is impossible. He can't take their powers from them when he was born. They were still in existence at that time, weren't they?" "Yes my dear, they were but I nor even Apollo, I doubt, can answer your question. Only _he_ can answer that for you. Now enough of this talk. It's late and you ought to be heading off to bed. Try not to worry about this. Our borders will protect us from him, so sleep well."

With that being said, everyone heads off to their cabins. Percy and Annabeth walk out together with Tyson following them. As they walk Annabeth hugs on to Percy's side, shivering. "Hey, what's wrong?" Percy asks her wrapping his arm around her waist. "Cold?" "No," she says. "I am scared at what _his_ plans our and if he will help us or destroy us." "Don't worry about it. No matter what happens, I will protect you and he will not lay a hand on you." Annabeth laughs a bit and smiles saying, "You will be my protector, Sea Weedbrain?" "Of course I will Wise Girl," he says kissing her forehead. She saddles closer to him as they walk and Tyson heads to the Poseidon cabin as Percy walks Annabeth to hers. As they are just about there, Percy sees a half-blood sitting underneath a tree a couple of yards away. "HEY!" he yells, "you should be in bed." He looks over to them, and gives a frown saying, "Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came out to look at the stars. They help me relax." Percy just gets angry at his stupidity. "You are out of bed after hours, so I am going -," Annabeth puts her hand on his arm and says smiling up at him, "Percy, cut him a bit of slack, hmm?" Percy looks down at her and then back at him, as she does also, "Alright, I will let you off. Just get to your cabin and don't do it again." "Ok, thanks," the guy says and gets up and walks off towards the groups of cabins. They then continue to walk to the Athena cabin and stop outside the steps to the door. Percy takes her in his arms and wraps them around her as he looks into her eyes, "You going to be ok?" he asks her softly. "Yes, I will be now," she says smiling. "Knowing you will be my protector against _him_ and anything else." He smirks and says, "You always knew that." She just smiles and shrugs saying, "Maybe." He then kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck and they stand close before they break the kiss and say good night and she heads up the stairs looking down at him as he looks back, them holding hands till they slip apart, and she goes in the door smiling at him as she closes it.

* * *

><p>Back at the Big House after they group of heroes left Apollo looks at Chiron and asks, "You do know that is a lie, right?" He sighs and wheels over to the back door and looks out into the night. "Yes, I know, I just didn't want them to worry about it for tonight at least. One more night of peaceful and ignorant bliss of the total truth of it all." Apollo walks over to stand beside him. "You know this could end up getting them killed if you don't tell them in time and he decides to enter the camp early and decides to destroy instead of help." Chiron just looks up at the god, "Don't you think I know this. I rather think he will wait for a little bit to have a better <em>pathetic<em> fight, them being the most knowledgeable they can be, and then to have himself his slaughter and fun. Just when we filled up the camp with all these demi-gods, he comes back and might just kill them and end all of this in one instance." Apollo puts his hand on Chiron's shoulder and looks into the night also. "You don't know this though. But if it does come to that, I hope the gods will prove to be a little more prospective then the last time. I will attempt though to keep talking to them to get them to act sooner, before he arrives." "I can only hope that you can convince them, but I doubt you will. The gods are stubborn in their ways. I don't see them breaking their stance until it is just too late."

* * *

><p>As night turns to morning all the campers get up for their day. Percy gets up stretching to look over and see Tyson is already gone. He gets ups and goes to the bathroom and runs his fingers through is always messy hair and brushes his teeth. He throws on some pants from last night, to lazy to get out a new pair and jumps out the door and over the couple of steps landing at the bottom with a jarring impact making his legs tremble for a second. As he stretches and looks around the camp, he doesn't see many campers up on this Saturday morning. Well it's no surprise seeing as Chiron made a new allowance for campers to sleep in on Saturday mornings as a reprieve from the week.<p>

He then walks towards the Arena looking for a early morning sparring match. As he walks into the arena, he sees Travis and Connor Stoll, huddling around a pill of dummies as they are mumbling and whispering to each other, laughing now and then. Percy just smiles and slowly walks up behind them and taps them both at the same time on the shoulders. They both jump and turn around quickly hiding the dummies as best as possible, their hands behind their backs.

"Hey Percy!" Travis says greeting Percy with a wave, with a can of something located in it. Travis quickly looks at it as Percy does and hides it quickly behind his back giving a large cheesy grin. "What you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be sleeping with how late you were up last night?" "...With Annabeth." Conner adds in as they both raise their eye brows at him. He just smiles and blushes a bit and looks at them menacingly, "I was with Annabeth, Chiron, and a few other people at the Big House last night, for your information, and I wasn't alone with her that long. I only walked her back to her cabin and was with her for about 5 minutes, or so," he finishes off quickly.

The Stolls just look at each other and then both harmoniously say, "Riiiight, sure we will believe that.. right after you tell us that Rachel's prophecy was no big deal," they both laugh. Percy thinks for a moment and decides he couldn't trust the Stoll brothers right now to tell them the truth behind it, "Well it isn't that big of a deal also. So no need to worry about it. But enough about me. What are you two up to?" he asks quickly changing the spot light to them and their obvious next prank.

They both clammed up tight, and let me tell you Percy knew some pretty tight mouthed clams and they even would be challenged to clamp down their mouths any tighter then the Stoll's just did. "Not a thing!" Conner says quickly. "Just repairing these dummies from our hacking jobs on them is all." Travis pipes in. "With a can of 'what ever that is in your hand'?" "Oh yea! No need to sow it when you have super glue for fabrics!" Travis exclaims, coming up with his crafty answer, as he smiles at Conner raising his eyebrows. "Oh yea, who needs to know how to sow when you can use Fabric Glue, hottest product on the market right now! And you know us! We love our odd and weird items." They both said together, grinning all a bit to big and mischievous for Percy's liking.

"Ok guys, what ever you say. Just try to keep your pranks on the low side of dangerous." Percy said to them being serious. "Oh Percy, we are being helpful right now with putting back together these dummies! We aren't playing pranks!" Percy just smiled and walked away shaking his head and raised his hand in farewell saying, "Ok guys, be good and see you later!" "Catch you later dude!" Travis yells. "Yeah, much later!" Conner adds in. As Percy exits the arean, the Stoll brothers look at each other and do a 'high' high five and fist pump down saying quietly, "YEAH!" and turn back to their project on the dummies. Since the Stoll brothers are setting up a prank in there, Percy thinks to himself, nothing better to do then to skip to my early morning swim since I usually do it to cool down from my sparring match.

He heads to his cabin and throws on a pair of sea green trunks with blue bubbles and heads out to the beach. As he walks out on to the pier, he inhales the salty sent of the ocean mist as it hits against the pillars and he smiles as he feels at home. He then jumps into the water letting him sink all the way, 15 feet to the bottom and to lay down in the soft sandy bottom and relax in the water, letting his eye lids slide shut. After a couple of minutes he noticed that the current of water around him lessened and he opened his eyes to see a half dozen fish staring at him. _"Get!" _ he thinks to them and yells out loud all at the same time and they scram swimming away quickly.

He smiles and closes his eyes again longer this time before feeling the current change again. He grimaces but doesn't open his eyes this time and again tells them to scram. This time they don't and he opens his eyes to see a large shark, bigger then a great white, and even bigger then a killer whale but it was clear it wasn't a killer whale, it having gills. He gulped for a second then asked, _"Hi?" _The shark looked at him swimming away to only turn around and swim back and then ask him, _"What are you doing laying on the bottom of the ocean?" _

Percy looks at the shark a little less nervously hearing his thought more curious then threatening. _"Um well you see, I am Poseidon's son so I can breath under water." _The shark swam in a circle again, coming back to say, _"Well I know that. I mean why are you just lying on the bottom of the ocean floor for no specific reason that is evidently clear?" "Well,"_ Percy began, _"I find it relaxing." "Ah, ok then. Well good bye." _Percy just laid there perplexed until he realized the shark saying he _knew_ he was Poseidon's son. _"Hey, wait a minute!" _Percy yelled. _"Come back!"_

After about 20 yards the shark turned back around and said, _"Yes? What do you want, now? I thought you didn't want to be bothered or something?"_ Percy shook his head as he got up quickly walking towards him. _"No, its not that. It's just that you said you knew I was Poseidon's son. How did you know?"_ He swam around Percy a few times before stopping in front of him and saying,_ "Well for one I am a general in your father's army, so I already saw you there the day of the __Titan's War. Also you kinda smell like him. Go figure, huh?"_ Percy just was shocked at this. _"You are a general in my father's army?" "Uh, yea I kinda just said that, didn't I? Lets not forget to mention I am also nearly a thousand years old."_ Percy was stunned any sort of sea creature could live that long.

_"Um so how are you this old? I never thought even sea creatures could live this long?" "Hahaha, I am no mere sea creature. I am the god shark. I am the creator of all sharks, and killer whales, but people never believe that." "So does that mean there is a god of all different types of fish?" _He started to swim in circles a bit again before stopping in front of him again, _"Sorry, have to breath and all after a while and to answer your question; No there isn't." _Percy just shook his head, _"Ok then, I don't follow. How do you exist then?"_ He then swam some more then made a very quiet sound, almost inaudible, that sounded like a sigh. _"Ok listen up because I am only explaining this once, and it might be vague for you but I won't be explaining any further. At the beginning of the Titans, Oceanus created a few god sea creatures. He created me, Leonodus, the god of the sharks. He also created the god of the whales and the god of sting rays and mantises. Later Poseidon created the god dolphins and the god of swordfish. Fish are just a creation of Poseidon's. He felt creative and artistic for a bit so he created a hundred fish of each of the species and then let them go and bred. That is why fish are nothing like any of the other creatures of the earth. Do you understand?"_ Percy was trying to wrap his mind around all this information, and he just barley made it but he got it. _"OH, ok then, that does make sense then." "Good, glad you understand. Now it seems that someone on the surface seems to be wanting your attention and I need to go now, so farewell Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."_

* * *

><p>As Annabeth wakes up on this Saturday morning, she smiles as she sits up and stretches, as the sun shines through a window in her room onto the wall her bed is against. She looks at the time and it is 10 in the morning already. She thinks to herself, <em>Wow, I really slept in more then usual. Must have been more tired then I thought last night.<em> She gets up and goes to take a shower letting the warm water wash over her face, feeling fresher already. After she gets out, she walks to her dresser trying to decide what to wear today. _Maybe something a bit nicer then my usual camp clothes is in order,just for Percy._ She pulls out a deep green blouse and a knee high skirt that is white with circle pattern of blue lace on the bottom. After she puts it on she spins a bit making it flare and she laughs a bit smiling as she slips on some flip-flops and heads out her door and out of the cabin.

She looks around and sees a few people up and a large group over at the dinning pavilion but she doesn't see Percy anywhere. _Probably sparing at this time or morning… __or he could be swimming._ She decides to head to the arena first just in case he is there. If he is, he will end up just dragging her down with him because she is up now, to watch him swim. And probably end up dragging her in with him. She smiled, yet also frowned at this annoying occurrence but she loved her Sea Weedbrain. _Wait, what?_ She _loved_ him! Why did she just think this? She can't be in love with him. Love isn't logical. Yes she likes him more than anyone else, and feels safer with him then ever, but Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is much more logical then to fall in love with someone. Isn't she?

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, not wanting to think about this at the moment. As she walks into the arena, she sees Clarisse teaching new campers the forms of attack with a sword. She then swings at a dummy slicing through the body. Just as she sinks it in half way, something from it explodes sending colored string all over her. She freezes for just a moment before yelling so loud, it shook the ground. "CONNER! TRAVIS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, CUT YOU INTO SMALL PIECES, AND FEED YOU TO PERCY'S DAMN HELL HOUND!" Mrs. O'Leary looks up and whines at this and hides her nose under her paw and rolls over to go back to sleep. Just then the two brothers dart out of the second row of seats near the exit and fly out of it, running so fast you could see fire at their heals. _Well it seems they inherited their fathers speed, at least. This is always helpful for two pranksters who need to get away fast or be killed after their prank claims a victim._ Annabeth snickers a bit as she sees Clarisse fly out after them hot on their tails. _For Clarisse's size she sure can run fast when she has the rage of a – well I don't know what her rage could compare to except Aires's, her father, rage alone_, Annabeth thinks as she leaves a confused and very terrified group of young half-bloods, that were being trained by Clarisse, to talk among themselves, seeing as Percy wasn't here.

She then decided he must be swimming already and headed down past the strawberry fields and down to the pier. She walked down to the end only to see a shark about 10 feet down under the water with Percy down there. At her arrive the shark swims away and Percy looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back as she sits down to wait for him, dangling her feet in the water.

* * *

><p>As Percy surfaced, he smiled at Annabeth as she giggled saying, "Good morning Sea Weedbrain. How was your talk with that big tough shark down there?" He smile up at her as he slid his hand up her feet and onto her legs, making her giggle, as he replies to her with a great smile, "Good morning, my Wise Girl, oh and very interesting. He claims to be a general in my fathers army, and that he is the god shark of all sharks." <em>His Wise Girl? Oh god, I am blushing bright red. <em>"Oh really now?" she says in a tone of sarcastic fascination, hoping he doesn't notice how completely red she is, "That is quite interesting." Percy just smirked at her before splashing her a bit and saying, "_Yes_, it is. How has your morning been so far?"

She smiles at him and laughs again thinking about it. "Well I witnessed a prank that Clarisse just _happened_ to end up being the victim on from the Stolls in the arena." Percy just smiled and laughed a bit asking, "Did it have anything to do with dummies?" She splashed water at his exclaiming, "Yea! How did _you_ know?" Percy laughed and grab her feet, and said, "I went to the arena earlier this morning for a sparing match to start my day, and I found them both hovering over a pile of dummies and when I asked them what they were doing Travis accidentally flashed me a can of something in his hand, so I knew they were up to no good again." "Wait, you mean it like you said it. A _pile_ of dummies?" "Yea! Why?" Percy asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well Clarisse only got pranked from one, so there are still more rigged dummies in there somewhere, waiting for another victim." Percy just laughed, "Looks like I am not training on any dummies for quite a while yet since you put it that way." She smirked and just said, "You always still could… as long as I got to watch," she finished saying giggling at his fake insulted face. "You mean you want me to get pranked?" "Oh, yes. It would be quite fun to watch." He just grabbed on tighter to her legs and then yelled, "Well how about this then!" and pulled her off the end of the pier and into the water with him.

She popped up then and yelled, "PERCY! That wasn't funny! I am all WET now!" He just smirked and said, "I can help with that," and wrapped his arms around her and willed her to be in his dry invisible sphere. "Much better," she said smiling and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed her. After a couple of seconds they both heard snickering from the pier and they both broke the kiss to turn and see Travis, with his right arm in a sling and a black eye, and Conner on crutches, leg wrapped, and his chin bruised black and purple. "Travis, Conner..," Percy said in a menacing voice, "beat it or I will add some more injuries to your already massed collection of them." They just both smiled and said, "Sorry Percy, but nothing from you can even compare what we got from Clarisse, so it won't matter if you do make good of your threat or not." Annabeth just turned and whispered something to Percy and he just smiled and nodded his head and smirked at the brothers saying, "See ya," and Annabeth and Percy sunk down to the bottom of the ocean and walked under the pier and continued their good morning greeting.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Good next chapter, huh? I quite like my Stoll brothers' prank, don't you? Well please review! I forgot to mention that in my last <strong>

**chapter but I am now. I would appreciate it greatly if you would! Criticism is welcomed but not inferno-ing flames.**

**Stayed tuned for the continuing story of Chaos Theory...**


	4. Chapter 3 Identity

**So another chapter of Chaos Theory is now here! Before I have you begin I would like to thank wacko12 for adding me to his community. The publicity it will bring will be helpful! Thank you! I would also like to publicly thank Avatard1234, one of my top 3 favorite authors for doing quite a long review even though he stated it wasn't as long as he wanted. O.o**

**Also I have gotten a good many story adds and favorite author adds but I would love to see review from you guys even if it is just saying 'Good job!' or 'Keep the story coming!' any encouragement is welcomed!**

**Now my last chapter, wasn't much of a cliff hanger, now was it? I didn't have the luxury to make it one seeing as I hadn't figured out what I wanted next until AFTER the fact I already formed it, edited it a bit, and posted it and thought a bit and figured out how I want to approach my mystery person's unveiling and arrival. I think I figured it out, but I won't be telling you up here... sooo G E T R E A D I N G!**

* * *

><p>As the couple surface after about a half hour morning make-out session, they go and freshen up a bit before going to lunch. As Percy walks back to the Athena cabin to meet Annabeth, he sees the half-blood from last night sitting underneath the same tree as last night. As Percy walks up, he sees that he is carving a piece of wood with a wicked looking curved dagger in his hand. "Hey," Percy says as he gets to him. The guy looks up at Percy silent. "Sorry about last night. Just I have to enforce the rules since I am a head councilor, otherwise I probably wouldn't have cared."<p>

The guy just looks at him, as if almost studying Percy as he say, "That's alright. I understand that you have responsibilities. I just don't know the rules all that well." Percy is startled by this. He should have been told almost the moment he got here.

"Well then I am surprised. They should have told you the moment you got to the camp, if you hadn't been attacked by monsters on the way in, and then they would have told you a day later."

The guy had looked down at his carving again, running his thumb over it, "Who was supposed to exactly?" he asks.

"Um, a councilor or Chiron, who would have meet you on the way in with the satyr that led you here for the first time."

He just looked up at Percy and said 'matter of factly,' "I didn't come in with anyone. I came in by myself," as he looked down at his carving, moving his blade across the wood a few times. Percy started to get a weird feeling from the person in front of him.

"Then how did you find this place, let alone know about it?"

"Oh, I have known about this place for quite some time. It just felt like the right time to come here as of recent." Percy just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So how long have you known of this place?"

The guy didn't look up at Percy anymore at all in their conversation, and focused on his carving as he answered, "Almost all my life."

"How old are you?"

He looked up at Percy this time and smiled a bit saying, "Oh, you could say about 17 or so." Percy got a few chills down his spine at his smile.

"You could say?"

"Yes you could say. Or you could say 17 and a half. Which ever is just fine with me. Saying someone is 17 though is a lot more common. No one ever cares about the minor details." Suddenly a voice called Percy's name from somewhere.

His name was then called again, closer now.

"PERCY!" Annabeth called again. She then came around the corner of a cabin and saw him and smiled and ran over to them. "Oh, is this the half-blood from last night?" She asked Percy, but more of an open ended question for the mysterious half-blood to answer also.

"Um, yea it is. I was just apologizing for last night."

She smiled at him, "As well you should. So did you already?"

"Um yea. I kinda just said that."

She frowned at him saying, "Just checking. No need to get defensive. So what is your name?" she asked, directing the question at the half-blood at the base of the tree.

"You can call my Nyx," he said smiling at her.

Percy saw the smile and didn't like it all to much and said to Annabeth, pulling on her arm a bit, "Come on, lets go to lunch."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Jeeze Percy, why so pushy all of a sudden," pulling her arm away from his hand.

She then crouched down next to Nyx and asked him, "Want to walk with us to lunch? It's just about lunch time." He glanced up at Percy for a moment and smirked and put his carving in his pocket, carefully concealing it, as Percy elegantly noticed, and sliding his blade somewhere else that Percy couldn't see.

He stood up saying, "Sure," taking Annabeth's hand that she offered him standing up.. "Thanks for the offer."

"Your welcome," Annabeth said smiling at him. Percy suddenly felt a bit jealous at this but kept his mouth shut… for now at least. As they started walking Percy attempted to take Annabeth's hand, but she just slipped her arm into his instead. "So how old are you Nyx?" Annabeth asked him, trying to learn more about the new and mysterious half-blood.

"Seventeen," he told her, as he walked next to her.

"Where are you from?" After this question there was more of a long pause before he answered her.

"Oh just from around, no where in particular." Annabeth pulls away from Percy to walk closer to him, knowing how it is not to feel welcomed anywhere before, or so she assumed it was with him.

"What? Didn't you have a home or somewhere you lived before coming here?"

He just looked off into the distance, a bit up in the sky as he said, "Once I did, but ever since I left there, I have been wandering for a long time ever since. And once I heard about this place, I considered coming, but I wasn't so sure so I waited because I wasn't ready to confront the world just yet."

She put her hand on is shoulder, making him tense. His reaction was basically milliseconds in time, making Percy think that he had much more battle worn nerves then even he had.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice, or didn't show it that she had, but only said, "You aren't alone now. We are all a family here. You have no reason to have to face the world alone now."

He just smiled, a bit crookedly though, saying, "You have no idea how long and how much I have been waiting for someone to say that to me." After that they had reached the dinning pavilion and he breaks away to go to another table. Annabeth then just gives a smile and a small wave to Percy as she walks to the Athena table.

Percy at this point is very jealous of all the connecting that Annabeth is trying to make with this guy. He angrily walks over to the table and sits down hard in the seat, making Tyson jump a bit. Tyson looks at him to see a scowl on his face, as he angrily stares at his plate. Tyson puts a hand on this shoulder asking, "What's wrong big brother?"

Percy just stares at his plate for a few seconds before huffing out, "A jerk is just pissing me off big guy, nothing more." Percy then looks around the pavilion, looking for this Nyx to stare him down with a deathly glare, but doesn't find him. "Where the hell is -?" Percy began before seeing him sitting underneath a tree again not to far from the pavilion.

"What the hell is up with this guy," Percy says under his breath. The guy then looks over at the pavilion for a second slowly scanning it and then catches Percy staring at him, and another one of his smug smiles cross his face as he then looks over at another table. Percy looks, following his gaze to Annabeth at the Athena table. She then looks around and catches Nyx looking at her and she looks down a bit shy and then smiles waving as she talks to her cabin mates around her before getting up and walking over to him.

Percy just is shocked to see her do this. His scowl deepens as she sits down next to him leaning against the tree also as they start to talk. After a couple of minutes of quite talking Annabeth starts getting a big smile across her face before doubling over laughing very hard. Percy then loses it as he marches over their and stands in front of them. Nyx just looks up at him and says nothing, as Annabeth catches her breath and looks up at him to and sees the hard, angry look on his face, as he stares right at Nyx.

"Percy?" she says meekly and quietly.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Percy says starting up his private battle with this guy, "but no one is going to steal my girlfriend away from me!"

At this point everyone from the pavilion has started to get up and form a large circle around the trio.

"Percy, what are you –" Annabeth starts but is cut off as Percy yells, "Annabeth just be quite!"

She starts to bat her eyes in shock as she says, "Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are telling me to be quite! You're the one making an idiot of yourself in front of the whole camp. I know it isn't anything new for you, but you are being completely ridiculous this time!" Percy paid her no mind as he just attempted to stare him down. Nyx then just smiled at his attempts, making Percy angry that he would smile like that.

"You think this is a funny? I am being serious, but maybe I need to make you know how serious I am! I challenge you to a duel to the death or till someone submits to the other! The winner gets Annabeth."

His smile faltered a bit there as everyone gasped, and Annabeth was shocked almost to death.

"PERCY! What are you doing, you idiot! I am not an object to be the prize for some stupid vendetta of yours! Besides he stands no chance against you!"

He just stood up and said, "Ok then, I accept your duel. When and where?"

"In the arena, now!" Percy says forcefully, starting to walk to the arena. He follows behind Percy into the arena, while everyone crowds behind them, following, Annabeth still screaming her head off at Percy, him ignoring every word she says.

As they enter the arena Percy heads to the middle and turns around and says, "Choose your weapon," as everyone crowds around and into the stands to watch, Annabeth standing on the outside of the seats near the edge. "Just my sword," he says smiling at Percy again.

"What –," Percy began before noticing the sword on his hip now. "W-where the hell did that come from?" he asks a bit startled at its sudden appearance.

"I have had it the whole time, you just never noticed it," he snickered a bit, as he pulled out this wicked looking blade from its sheath.

Everyone's eyes, no matter where they were a second before, were now looking at this blade. This was a weapon endowed with powers of great might and power. It was a double edged blade, with a decorative handle with two prongs. One blade face of it was pure white and as he turned it a bit, it changed almost holographic, on the blade edge, to deep red, with a golden tint on the very edge of the blade before turning to the other side that was midnight black. He just smiled as everyone just looked at it as he showed it off by slashing it through the air, a trail of faint red color following its path, its gold blade edge glowing brightly.

"So still want to fight me…?" he asked Percy sarcastically, as he walked toward him slowly. Percy instantly knew this was no half-blood. He was something more powerful… this was _him_. He had come to kill them all.

"It's _you_isn't it?"

He looked confused as he said, "It's who?" keeping a straight face for a few seconds, and then snickered and then full blown out laughed, "Yes, it is _me_." Percy then started to circle him as he circled back.

"So I ask again.. You still want to fight me, oh brave, brave hero," he said brave, brave hero with a sarcastic tone, like it was a joke. "The Great Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, shall now fight _me_, the most powerful being in existence in this world still… Erebus Nyx Khaos."

Percy shuddered as the air cooled down to an almost freezing temperature.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth suddenly asked walking forwards slowly towards him.

"Annabeth! Stay back! He is dangerous!" Percy yelled at her holding the palm of his hand out toward her.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Nyx just laughed at this, "Doesn't seem you can _control_ her, Perseus. Besides, I am only dangerous to fools like you who challenge me to the death, since I would and _could_never submit and I can never die, then I will just have to kill you. You and your stubborn ways won't let you give up either, ever."

"Well then I will just forfeit," he says glaring at him then.

He laughs again, "Ok then, go ahead. Then I will get Annabeth with out having to lift a finger."

"Percy just shut up will you and let me talk to him!"

"Annabeth, I will take care of this!"

"YOU are an IDIOT! Ugh! I want nothing to do with this! Even if you win, I am not yours anymore! I am through with you! Find yourself another girl who will let you throw her honor and dignity around like it's worthless!" And she storms out of the arena Thalia and Malcolm in tow.

Percy stands there staring at the arch she walked through, leaving him in the dust, left behind, broken... and oh so angry now. His eyes start to glow as water starts to form around his feet and the winds start to blow; starting to form his own personal hurricane again.

As Percy starts to tune back into the noise around him, he hears loud laughter coming from behind him and he sees Nyx laughing at his misfortune.

"You bastard! You made me lose the girl I loved!" His voice taking on a deathly and dangerous edge to it, power just beyond it making it sound echoed.

"Oh my gods!" He says laughing harder yet, "You did that yourself you complete numb skull. You fucked yourself over!"

"I am going to kill you!" and he rushed towards him slashing his sword at him.

Now many things happened in this short instance, which for Nyx was actually a few minutes, first of all he time warped, getting himself more time. He then held up his hand in front of his face, palm towards it, and did a complete circle all the way back up to his face, black energy being drawn from his aura around his body, changing his appearance to show his true form.

He had a full gold armor plate with black trim, with an under armor of silver chain mail that went down his arms to his elbow, with red and gold trimmed grieves to protect his forearm with conjoining black studded gloves with white ivory spikes. He had a scattered plate leggings on that were god and red with black trim, gold plates with black trim and red cloth that the plates of armor were infused with, his chain mail disappearing underneath his black onyx belt, that the sword sheath hung from. His boots were red with black trim and disappeared underneath his leggings.

On his back was the most elegant looking silk cape, ever seen by the eyes of earthly beings. All the red on his armor was of a deep color, but the cape had the deepest color of red of all. Its edge was that of a white and black twisting border, while gold and white trim formed a story on the back of his cape. Over the cape he had a black bow on his back with a white string strung to it and a quiver of thirty or so arrows, white tail ends sticking out. Now most of the trim on his armor and cape was in a decorative fashion, depicting the story of the beginning of time itself. Most of it was illegible to any mortal's or demi-god's eyes, but to any god, titan, or any other mythical being, the trim on each armor piece told the story of time clearly, and they could read it, and most wish they never had.

Now as time sped back up Percy flew forwards to lock swords with Nyx, being stunned at his sudden change in appearance everyone gasping, and a few of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin actually fainted.

Now I know, you would think that most girls from that cabin would be used to horrible sites now, and actually they are, but you see this wasn't a horrible site. This was more a, what they would call it, a gorgeous site. Nyx was now as perfect and looking as beautiful as Aphrodite herself and as handsome and stunning as Apollo, but just multiply that by twenty and you will be closer to how damn handsome, some of the guys not from the Aphrodite cabin, even thought about him; yea, that good looking.

Nyx just smiled at him saying, "Oh, did you really think a being as powerful as me would take on a permanent hideous form as my primary mortal image?" he finished with a deep and rich laugh, richer then before, his voice taking a on a princely edge, like the attire that he was wearing.

Percy was completely stunned to the point he couldn't speak. He couldn't believe he had challenged him to this fight. Then again he never knew this was the guy that forced the prophecy upon Rachel either, so how could he have known to be careful.

He just smiled again, "Well time to take a lesson in Flying 101!" as he grabbed his neck, choking him a bit, "Hope Zeus can forgive you!" He then throws him over the wall of the arena, and let me tell you it is about three quarters as high as the Roman Colosseum, which is one hundred and forty-four feet high.

Everyone screamed as Percy flew over the top of the arena, as Grover screamed the loudest, "PERCY!"

Nyx just laughed and gave the Aphrodite girls a wink and a smile, that made them faint and forget what he had just done as he grab the edge of his cape and swirled into a black energy funnel and disappeared.

As they all ran out, they looked towards the beach, the direction he was thrown over the wall. As they ran towards it they saw a crater in the sand but he wasn't there. They looked around and saw him laying on the concrete pier, as they started rushing towards him, a black energy vortex forms off to the side and Nyx steps out. All the Aphrodite girls get faint looking again, but Grover yells at them this time, "OH for the love of the gods, give it a rest! He just threw Percy over a hundred feet into the air and over three hundred feet away! How can you be all dreamy over a guy that is trying to kill a friend of yours!"

"But just look at him," one of them yells, "He is just sooooo dreamy looking!"

As Percy gets up, Nyx looks over at the girls and smiles again saying, "Thank you, thank you. I know, that is one of the greatest things I ever got from my uncle Erebus. My great looks," he finishes as he runs a hand through his hair. All the girls this time get weak in the legs, well all but the Ares girls, prone to most looks as is. They really couldn't care less about looks. They were just more impressed with how strong he is.

As Percy lunged at him again, after getting up, Nyx easily batted his sword away. Everyone was amazed he had survived that fall and impact on the concrete like that. Then again, they thought to themselves that the curse of Achilles was pretty strong and it would only take a direct strike to his mortal weak spot for him to die.

As Percy struck at him again, Nyx side stepped it, Percy's blade falling to the ground as Nyx steps on it holding it down and leans his arms on that knee, as Percy is bending over gasping for breath. Nyx looks upwards at his face saying, "You seem to be getting reckless Percy. May be you should calm yourself a bit, hmm?"

Percy just growls and rips his sword out from under his foot and starts to swing at him again, and if it wasn't for Nyx being able to meet and par each blow, he would be cut to ribbons in seconds.

As Nyx knocks him back again, he takes a swing and slices at Percy's neck. Percy just smirks and is about to gloat about being invincible, until he feels a trickle of warm liquid run down his chest. He brings a hand up to feel blood welling up at a new and first ever, cut on his neck. Everyone gasps and couldn't believe what they were seeing was believable. Percy was actually wounded.

Nyx smiles and says, "Oh, is the hero feeling a bit vulnerable now that his precious invincibility is no use against me."

"H-how," Percy stutters out taking a few steps back.

He smiles and says, "Well then, let me explain if you can refrain from attacking me for a few measly milliseconds. You see, my sword is older then Achilles and his little adventure with his mother to the River of Styx; older than the gods and titans also. So my sword, you see, doesn't have to follow the rules of the new world. Its rules overrule everything else, and one of its rules is that nothing can deter it from reaching its intended victim. So you see, you can nick me and I can nick you and we both can bleed. You warm red blood and me acidic golden blood."

Percy pulls his hand away from his neck to look at his blood on his fingers as his eyes get wide in fear. He now knows he has no chance to beat him. It would be better to submit and fight another day then to die here, now, and never have the chance to tell Annabeth he is sorry… and how he truly feels.

"So my young hero, care to submit just yet or would you like some more demonstrations of my power?" He asks him smiling, actually quite friendly, like they are just friends having a competition.

He looks up at him and then back down at his hand before saying in a sullen voice, "I submit…" Everyone just watches him as he drops his sword in the sand and walks away. The smile doesn't stay on Nyx face for long as he says to Percy as he walks away, "Defeat isn't an easy lesson for any strong willed and powerful demi-god and hero to admit, but it is a lesson all have to learn eventually. Be glad you can walk away from this one. The next one you might not be so lucky."

The group of on lookers watch as Percy walks away, the great hero of Olympus defeated in combat before turning to Nyx and glaring at him. He just smiled/frowned and shrugged his shoulders saying, "What did you expect me to do? Let him win?"

"Yes," said Katie defiantly.

"Dude, you are low," Travis piped in.

He just shook his head, "All you heroes are the same. You don't know what is at stake when it comes to it and all you think about is being some great hero and the gods finally admitting you exist. It is so much bigger than that. Percy knows this and it is time for you to figure it out as well. Besides, you are ignorant of the outcome if I was to even _attempt_ to let Percy win."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked him, curiously but still glaring daggers of pain and hatred towards him.

"You still wouldn't understand if I told you. You would think I was lying until you saw it with your own two eyes. So it matters not what I say, so you may come to your on conclusion. I did what he wanted me to do. Accept the fight that he so challenged me, and I did. He did not however foresee what the out come was to be, yet I knew he would fail to understand what he did not of what he would lose, not only the fight but one close to his heart. And now he shall learn the bitter taste of defeat again as he goes to try and get that one person back." And with this he slowly grabbed the edge of his cape and he was gone in a feeble black aura that surrounding him before he disappeared.

"He is full of bull crap," Conner said in a heated voice.

"I don't think so," an Athena camper said. "He seemed to change his mood and tone entirely when talking about this. I don't think he was lying at all."

"Well lying or not, I know two hearts that are going to be broken tonight, all because of one lone visitor, a hostile one to be taken for," Katie said solemnly. They all nodded their head in agreement as they left in pairs and trios, still murmuring about what just occurred.

* * *

><p>As Chiron finished watching the battle before him concludes, he sighed and sunk deeper in his wheel chair. He was ashamed of himself for letting the battle go, but he had no say in the matter.<p>

Then an instant later a black reflection of light against the inside of the window and disappeared.

"Why did you have to do that?" Chiron asked him.

"I had no choice, and you know it old friend," the mysterious Nyx said. "I had to separate them one way or another, and this was the best way to do it; in the heat of the moment and instantaneous instead of drawn out agony. I was merciful for doing it this way then causing a slow painful rift to come between them."

"Was it really necessary to make this rift? Couldn't we just send Percy on his way as you go yours with Annabeth?"

"No, this had to be done my way. He can't not think about her or worry or he will go and then immediately run after us and try to protect her from things he _can't_ fight. He will run after us like always on a quest that isn't his."

"Percy still will love her you know and you will never win her heart like is your plan."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about, you know."

"Oh I think you do, _my old friend_. This quest may be real, but so is your attraction to her. The first attraction to any earthly being, well except for wood nymphs."

He scoffed at Chiron's words, "Wood nymphs may be attractive, but they aren't for me. Besides, the goddesses always fall for me, even that poor huntress who swore never to love a man. I was the only one who tempted her away from that notion so long ago."

"Well," Chiron said turning around smiling at Nyx, "You do have that charm of Erebus."

He smiled back, gold eyes gleaming, white teeth shinning, "That I do." He paused for a moment as he looked out the window at the camp. "Now how do we take care of Percy and send him on his way?"

"Don't worry," Chiron said, "I will take care of him and his father and Tyson will help me where needed. You just take care of Annabeth and make sure she doesn't notice where we are sending Percy. They both have separate quests now for the first time in many years. It is time Annabeth had a true quest of her own."

"Yes, it is long past time."

* * *

><p><strong>Also if you guys were wondering, yes this was my longest chapter yet with 4,696 words! I hope to make the next chapter at least an even 5,000! Wish me luck! I already have over a thousand words for the next chapter before this was even posted!<strong>


	5. Chap 4 Broken Hearts and Quests Embarked

**And here is another chapter of the book Chaos Theory! Wow 2 days later there is already another chapter! Yes, yes I know it is crazy but I was on a role and just couldn't help myself. I had to write it and now that it is finished I had to post it! Please review! I hope you all like this very decisive chapter!**

* * *

><p>As Annabeth exits the arena, her eyes start to water and she thinks to herself why she ever let that idiot so far into her heart. She starts to cry as shebegins to run towards her cabin.<p>

"Annabeth! Annabeth wait!" Thalia calls after her running as fast as her hunter legs could carry her, Malcolm following close behind her, trying to keep up.

Annabeth bursts through the cabin door, it slamming shut behind her as she runs to her room, needing to just cry into her pillow. Thalia follows and gets to Annabeth's door as she is about to close and lock it and pushes it open, making Annabeth stumble back and yell, flailing her arms downwards in protest, "Thalia, I just need to be alone!"

Thalia doesn't listen to a word she says and wraps her arms around her as she just struggles a bit then gives in, breaking apart piece by piece, crying hard. Malcolm gets to the door as Thalia is leading Annabeth to the bed to sit down, as Annabeth cries on her shoulder. Thalia nods her head to Malcolm to let him know that she can handle it and he just nods back and closes the door.

Thalia strokes Annabeth's hair gently trying to soothe her down a bit as she cries her pain away.

"How could he treat me that way!" she yells into Thalia's shoulder.

"I don't know. Percy was angry, jealous even if it was just you talking to Nyx like that and when it turned out to be _him_, then he was afraid for himself, you, hell everyone probably. He got arrogant and thought he was the only one possible to stand up against him."

"He never thinks! Always has to act before he thinks! Such an idiot! I could have tried and talked Nyx down, ask him to forget about the stupidity of Percy! But no, Percy wouldn't even let me try!" She said crying even harder then ever, and starts to curl into a little ball.

After a while Annabeth calms down and falls asleep. Thalia gently laid her down and covered her up with a light blanket and gets up and closes the door softly on her way out.

Malcolm then comes up and asks, "How is she?"

"Better now that she got the immediate pain out of her system, but I don't see her being perky again anytime soon."

Malcolm sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "Why the hell did this have to happen? They are perfect for each other, yet this ended up happening."

"Maybe they aren't," Thalia says quietly. "Maybe this proves that they aren't meant for each other."

"Perhaps," Malcolm says thinking logically. "I just hope Annabeth will let her logic help her understand this."

"Give her time," Thalia says putting a hand on his shoulder as she walks up next him and stops, "She will recover, just give her time."

He gives her a tiny smile and nods as she walks past him then and out of the cabin.

Malcolm walks into her room softly and sits down in a chair next to her door to keep watch over her as he starts to read his book about underwater land formations.

* * *

><p>As Thalia leaves the Athena cabin, she sees groups of people walking away from the beach. She frowns wondering what happened. She then saw the Stolls with Katie and whistled to get their attention and then waved them over. As they got closer Thalia glared at the Stolls and said, "Beat it."<p>

They shrugged and walked off more confused then even before, especially after the fight.

As Katie got closer Thalia said, "Hey Katie. Is it over already? How did Percy do?

She got solemn at this point and Thalia already realized he lost. "What a weakling," she muttered.

"Hey!" Katie yelled furious, "The fact that he even survived is a miracle against that guy! He is so much stronger then any god, he doesn't even break a sweat against Percy, even with his invincibility, which for your information has no meaning what so ever facing this guy!"

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked ushering Katie away from the cabin as Athena campers started coming back.

"Well, when Nyx, that's what he says to call him, if you want his full name ask someone else," she said shuddering, making Thalia think there must be something about his name, "finally took a swing at Percy, his invincibility did nothing. It's like it didn't even exist for him. Nyx scratched Percy's throat and it started to bleed. We were all horrified and you could see it in Percy's eyes that he was terrified that he wasn't invincible against this guy!"

"So you mean Percy still was able to hold his own?" Thalia asked horrified also that Percy wasn't invincible facing this new threat.

"As if! Nyx was just toying with him. He could have killed him in an instant, eyes closed, all limbs but one arm tied, and powers drained and he still could have killed Percy!" Katie said almost crying now. "I don't know how we can possible do anything to stop him if he were to decide to destroy us if Percy can't even do a thing. He just dropped his sword in the sand, submitted, and walked away. It's like he had nothing left in him to fight; that is invincibility was the only reason he was still standing up against him."

Thalia got mad then, but at the same time pity welled up in here understanding that Percy must be scared to death but he was still the hero of Olympus, with or without his Curse of Achilles. "Thanks Katie," Thalia said. "You can go now."

As Katie walked away, she decided a visit to Percy was in order.

* * *

><p>Malcolm was on paged five hundred and fifty-three when a brilliant light filled the room, almost a blackish light. Malcolm looked up to see a guy clad in gold armor and a red cape.<p>

Malcolm put his book aside neatly and stood up pulling his dagger from his sheath on his waist and asked, "Who are you?"

Nyx just smiled at his puny dagger in his hand and said, "Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is for you to know I mean no harm to either you or Annabeth. If I did you would be dead before you had even looked up. Now leave and don't come back nor tell anyone I am in here. Fail to do so and you will die. I do not tolerate people who do not listen to what I tell them. Now go."

Malcolm paused for a few moments before saying wisely, "I want your word on the River of Styx though before I go."

Nyx smirked and snickered a bit saying, "Smart boy. I swear to your terms. Now leave according to mine."

Malcolm grabbed his book and turned to leave but before doing so he asked, "Please, just let her wake up on her own at least."

He was walking towards the chair Malcolm vacated as he nodded his head saying, "I will."

Malcolm then left the room closing the door softly as Nyx sat down to wait.

* * *

><p>As Thalia approached the Poseidon cabin, Thalia could hear thumping from inside. As she walked up the steps and was about to knock, there was a loud crack of wood, and a fist was sticking through the wall about three feet from her. She frowned a bit and then knocked on the door.<p>

It was yanked open seconds later Percy just about yelling, "Annabeth!" But his face immediately fell when it turned out it was just Thalia. "Oh, its you…," Percy said turning around and walking to his bed falling on it face first.

Thalia invited herself in and sat on Tyson's bed, which was a whole lot neater, then Percy's, and Percy's entire side of the room alone.

"Come on kelp head, look at me."

Percy turned on to his back his head towards her asking, "What do you want?"

"Well first of all I would love to know why you were punching that wall, but that isn't the important part right now."

"Its not?" he asked sarcastically. "What is more to life then punching walls?"

Thalia got up and slugged him across the face, and even though he was invincible, it actually still hurt, "Ow…," he said.

"Good, do I have your attention now and will you stop being a complete duffus?" She asked furiously.

"Yea, you do and no promises," he said sitting up.

"What I want to know is why you did what you did to Annabeth." Thalia said very direct and to the point.

Percy looked down in shame as he said, "I didn't mean to, but I mean she was acting so coy with that guy I felt jealous and was pissed off at him for making moves on her when she was mine and he knew it."

"So? You know guys do those kinds of things. Hell you are one, that is why girls become hunters, because guys are so dense that they can't see the real picture and break girls' hearts."

"Well I didn't mean to…" Percy said solemnly.

"Then why did you also yell at her to stay back in the arena?" Thalia asked the next question; glad she was making progress with kelp head here.

"Because he is dangerous!" he yelled angry at this question. "How could she not see that?"

"Maybe because she saw a slightly different side of him, one that was reasonable, unlike someone else I know," she said irritated at him.

"Well all I wanted to do was keep her safe, and moving closer to that guy didn't achieve that."

"So you thought yelling at her would be better? Damn you Percy, you should know that Annabeth is a tough girl and can take care of herself! Plus with you there, how could she not be ok?"

"Well obviously now I know she wouldn't have been safe anywhere. He has control over time and space so he could abduct her and be long gone before we even realize it and come back into sink with the rest of time."

"What? What the hell are you babbling about? He clearly said he was only dangerous to fools like _you_ who challenge him to the death!" Thalia said pissed off again. "I really can't believe you were so dense to go and do what you did Percy." Thalia said now kinda sullenly. "It makes me sad to have to see two of my best friends hurting so much just because of a stupid thing."

"I know… I know.. I know!" he said angry again, then slumping his shoulders, upset at himself.

Thalia looked out the window and said, "Well I should be getting back to Annabeth soon, but I want to check in with my hunters first and get their reports from the battle."

Percy laid back down on his bed, face down.

"Just think about what I said, eh Percy?"

All Thalia heard in response was a mumble and she took that for a yes, that or the best yes she will be getting, so she got up to leave.

As she was about to leave she looked at the whole in the wall made from his fist, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder to ask, "So why exactly are you punching holes in walls and why is it the only thing to life?"

He mumbled something and picked up a pillow and threw it at her, not even looking, it landing five feet to the right. She just smiled and left.

* * *

><p>As Tyson was working in the forge with some of the Hephaestus campers Chiron came in and they all stopped working to look at him.<p>

"I need to borrow Tyson for a while. Do you mind?" He asked Clayton, the new head councilor for the cabin.

"Sure. Tyson take a break and go with Chiron. You have done good big guy," Clayton said clapping him on the shoulder and pushed him, as well as he could, towards Chiron.

"Ok, thanks Clayton," Tyson said and walked over to Chiron.

"Follow me, Tyson," and they both left the forge.

* * *

><p>As Thalia went to the hunters cabin that was always set aside for them, her hunters were gathered in a group outside talking in quite voices, and as Thalia approached, they seemed to be almost gossiping and she swore she heard giggling.<p>

Thalia grew mad as she approached. As they were still talking, a hunter saw her and quickly said something to the others and they started to scatter, but not before Thalia could call her two sergeants back.

"Regina, Kelly! Report!" The two girls whose names she called froze and reverently came back and stood at attention in front of her.

"I shall assume at least you two stayed for the confrontation between Percy and the outsider?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both said in unison. Thalia closed her eyes, tilting her head a bit to the side, it popping at the angle she tilted it at, and breathed out slowly. She still hated to be called ma'am, but she put up with it for the times her hunters called her that, and only her hunters did she put up with calling her that.

"And what do you have to report?" she asked them again expecting their report this time, and not to have to ask again.

"Well Huntress Thalia," they began, Thalia smiling, liking this title much better then _ma'am_, "Percy lost against the mysterious warrior who Percy challenged. He transformed in an instant just before Percy hit him, before our very eyes to a more of likeness form to what he says he is."

Thalia was confused so she told them to explain further. She recounted the whole confrontation between the two, but when they talked about Nyx, the mysterious warrior, their voices took on a lighter and more girly tone.

"…and when he brushed his hand through his hair…" Kelly said, her voice fluttering, a smile growing on her face, as her knees started to get weak, Thalia had heard enough.

"That's enough! How many more of you are infatuated with him?"

"Ma'am, what do you –," she began before Thalia cut her off.

"Alright! For one, no more ma'ams! Second, I want the truth! I know you think he is some dreamy hunk, but I want you to remember why you are hunters and not still girls out there in the harsh world! Guys broke your hearts, and they are all the same. There is no reason to trust guys!" Their faces slowly morphed into hard looking expressions all while Thalia was talking about guys and their distasteful ways.

"And another thing –," Thalia began but before she could finish Kelly and Regina interrupted her.

"Huntress Thalia, we understand, and do remember now," Kelly began, "and we are sorry about think about any guy in the manner we did," – ",and we shall never do it again," Regina finished.

Thalia looked from one girl to the next, both of them giving her hard determined expressions before Thalia nodded to each. "Good. Now round up the rest of the hunters. I am sure you aren't the only ones that have this view of _Nyx_," she says, making a distasteful look on her face at the sound of his name.

They then nodded and ran off to collect their fellow hunters. As Thalia waited, she thought about how bad and how many of the hunters this Nyx infected with his _charms_ and if he could get all of her hunters, then she had better be careful herself. He could be quite dangerous.

* * *

><p>As Annabeth slowly starts to wake up, she felt an ominous presence in her room. As she starts to roll over, she pulls a dagger that Tyson had made her from in between the wall and the bed and jumps up to see a guy clad in gold armor and a majestic dark red cape sitting in her wicker chair by the door, his head resting on his hands that where peeked.<p>

She stared at him as he stared at her for quite some time before she asked, "Wh-who are you?"

He just smiled that smile of his and she instantly knew who he was.

"Nyx?" she stated more then asked him.

He just closed his eyes and gave his head a small and curt nod.

She put her knife back and sat on her bed looking down, almost ashamed like.

"I am sorry I ran out of the arena like that," she began after a few minutes of silence, "but Percy hurt me with how he was treating me. I hope he didn't hurt you too much as well."

He just smiled and laughed a bit making her look up at him. At seeing his smile she smiled and blushed a bit looking down and away, shy.

"You need not worry about me, nor Percy for that matter," he began.

"I couldn't care less if he was hurt or not. It would serve him right."

"But," he continued, "his pride is probably hurt and he is probably quite a bit scared."

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, but quite curious.

"I see you would like to know what I mean, then? Am I not correct?"

She nodded her head and blushed with a small smile again, at one of his looks at her.

"That is quite alright. I most likely would have anyway for you," he said a short silence following, as Nyx composed his thoughts.

"To begin, his pride was hurt because he learned true defeat for the first time. He had gained no ground with me on the field of combat, but he also lacks the common sense to realize that he _had_ ended up learning a bit about me. He failed to realize the great victory he had over be about my weakness of pride about my strength. But before I digress too far… defeat is a lesson all heroes must learn, and one that Percy was quite over due on learning. Because of his invincibility, he thought defeat wasn't a concern of his. He thought that he could never be defeated. Well I proved him wrong, and I know you are probably curious to how I defeated him now, but don't worry, I will get to that after I explain my next concept because it is an explanation for both," he said smirking at her again, and her self obvious curious look cross her face every few moments. She just smiled at him this time and blushed, _but_ didn't look away.

"On how I hurt him, he learned the tough way that his invincibility has no meaning what so ever to me. It won't deter me and I am able to go past it, at least with my blade," he says pulling it out, making her eyes go wide.

"I have never seen a blade like that before. Where did you get it?"

"Well to begin, I never got it anywhere. It was given to me by my parents, and family. It is imbued with some of their powers also the laws of the old days. The laws of today are not the same as yesterday, as in at the beginning of time. You see my blade doesn't have to follow the rules that are in this rule today. Gods aren't immortal and neither are titans, and they may die by my blade and my hand. If I kill a satyr with my blade, they are not reborn and are just vaporized into nothing. Achilles Curse means nothing also, and the invincibility that Luke had and Percy has now means nothing to this blade."

Annabeth's eyes at this point were wide in amazement at all the capabilities this sword had. "So you mean, I could take this sword and use it to kill a god." Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance. "Not that I would Zeus."

"No you couldn't," he says, "though in theory you could, and in all possibilities you could. You see I am the only one capable of wielding this sword or anyone could but they will be in severe pain throughout the time they are touching its hilt. It is because of the immense power contained in the sword. Possibly Percy is the only other one alive capable of touching it because of his invincibility, but the power probably would eventually rip his soul from his body slowly without him noticing, and leave his body behind alive. Yes I know, it sounds very terrifying and confusing, but don't make me go into it. It is quite a long explanation."

"Ah, ok then." Annabeth said solemnly. "I understand, sort of. But back to the fact you are here; why are you here?"

This time he doesn't smile at her question and closes his eyes and then opens them a moment later, the color now a deep gold. "It is time for a quest of your own Annabeth. A true quest of your own, without question of who's quest it truly is and without anyone else other than you, me, and another of your choosing, other then Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p>As Chiron and Tyson approach the Poseidon cabin, Chiron tries to figure out how he will tell Percy, and Tyson, about the quest that needs for them to embark upon. As they reach it, Chiron has Tyson go up to get Percy out of the cabin, seeing as he won't fit.<p>

As Tyson enters the cabin, Percy looks up from the place that Thalia had left him, the exact same place. "Oh, hey big guy. What's up?"

"Chiron wants to speak with both of us." Tyson says picking Percy up by the back of his shirt and rotating him so that he is on his feet and stands him up.

"About what?" Percy asks Tyson, curious, a little freaked at what Tyson just did, but thinking that it was totally awesome.

Tyson shrugs and says, "Not sure. He won't say," and leads the way outside, Percy following his lead.

As Percy gets out there he sees Poseidon, his father, with Chiron. As Tyson sees Poseidon he yells, "DADDY!" quite loud if I might add, and runs towards him and gives him a giant hug, starting to crush him, as much as a god can be crushed.

"Hey dad," Percy says walking up to him, surprised and also worried to why he is here.

His dad opens his arms and says, "What? No hug for your old, old, _old_ man?"

Percy just smirks and walks the rest of the few steps into his father's arms to give him a hug for a few seconds. As always his father smelled like the pure, open salty sea, which sent pleasurable tingles up his spine and made him miss the open waters of the sea.

After the few seconds were up Percy stepped back a few feet. "So why are you here dad?" Percy asks him, head tilted a bit, curious.

His dad looked over to the beach and out at the sea in thought.

Chiron then piped in to say, "Well I will let you guys talk, and since I have a camp to tend to, so I must be on my way."

"Thank you Chiron," Poseidon says to him with a wave of farewell as Chiron goes back to the Big House.

Poseidon then looks at his two sons and puts a hand on one shoulder of each of his son's and says, "Walk with me boys." And they start to walk towards the beach.

As they walk Poseidon breaths in deeply, signaling to Percy that he is about to talk. As Poseidon begins, it isn't what Percy expected to hear, even though he didn't know exactly what he expected to hear in the first place.

"Oceanus is rising again, boys," Poseidon finally says with a sigh of tension in his voice.

Percy gets wide eyed breathing in a sharp breath of air in terror.

"What? How? Why? How can he possibly hope to win with Kronos gone? He can't take on all the gods alone!"

"I don't know son, but obviously he knows something we do not. But my senses tell me this is something bigger then Kronos. No one else is stirring, yet, he is the first. So he must know something that the rest of the Titans and godly beings don't know about yet. He is at the lowest point since he hides in the deepest trenches of the ocean, the point closest to Tartarus. He must know something that we don't just yet."

"So why are you telling me this dad?" Percy asked him a bit confused to why he had come all this way just to tell him this.

"I want you and Tyson down there with me. Tyson to lead the Cyclopes and you to lead my legions, Percy. Of course you will have the expertise of my generals to help better lead for strategies and battle plans, but now I can finally have you fight down there with my men, _your_ brethren. Especially with the Curse of Achilles on your side, the chances of you getting hurt are now to zero, though if you are to face Oceanus for any reason, be careful. You aren't completely invincible against him. I will deal with him though the best I can. I should be able to keep him busy."

"What about the other gods father? Won't they help you since you helped them defend Olympus?" Percy asked, a bit upset that he hadn't heard they were helping yet, and they had better be helping in his opinion.

"No, they will not be helping," he said, and holding up his hand he continued, "And before you jump and start yelling I will tell you why. The reason is because since Oceanus is stirring, the likely hood of the others following are unfortunately high."

"So why am I not staying on the surface and waiting for when I am needed up here?" Percy asked very confused at why he was being taken down there.

Poseidon sighs and says, "Why do you question it when you can't go down, but when I say it is time, you question it yet again? Aren't you happy to help me, your father?"

"Of course father, and I will help you. I just don't understand why it is that now you are asking my help and I wasn't allowed to help before."

"It doesn't matter as long as you are willing to help me now and fight, leading my army."

Percy thinks for a few minutes about the fact he will be leaving behind Annabeth… but she left him. What more is up here for him but pain and frustration at her ignoring him and avoiding him?

With a hard and determined face, Percy states firmly, "I will go father."

* * *

><p>Annabeth started to think about his words about not going on a quest with Percy. About how it always turned into his quest, no matter what she did in the Labyrinth Percy was always the one that had the answer to everything, always the one that had to take the lead in almost everything. Yes she had her occasional moments, but it was Percy who fought all the battles, Percy who had the answer to the way through the Labyrinth, Percy who was the hero.<p>

"What will happen to Percy, what will he do?"

Nyx didn't smile this time. "He is needed somewhere else, where another evil is stirring. He is finally being called to the sea. His family home needs defending so he is being called to service and he _will_ answer. Do not doubt this."

"So what is in store for me?" She asked worried no longer about Percy, though some part of her questioned why she didn't, but she didn't give it any care, or Percy for that matter. He can take care of himself. She was the one most important right now.

At this he did smiled. "You are destined for your own quest now. You will accompany me on a quest of the century, one to either protect the world or destroy it. Save the gods or end them. This is the quest that is destined to make you great. Put your name in the book for the ages, for my name will be no where in that history. Only yours. Do not worry either about me not getting credit. I get credit in my own self worth to the quest. I need _you_. Only _you_."

As Annabeth thought about this further, she knew what the path was that she had to follow, she knew what her destiny had in store for her and she was determined not to let Nyx down. She trusted him because he was so truthful and straight forward with her.

No lies, no deception, only complete and full truths.

The answer was clear and defined, no matter what anyone else said now.

"I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh what a chapter, what a chapter, eh? I certainly liked writing this chapter also. It is going to get increasingly harder though as we go along to write each chapter, and I would like all the support from my readers as I can get! Thank you all for following along!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5  Salty Seas

**Another chapter of Chaos Theory. Before I begin my rant... I DO NOT OWN PJO! THANK YOU!... Now this chapter has been one of my toughest yet, but again has been fun to write. It explains a lot and sets the true motion of the story into gear. I hope you all like it as much as I got into writing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Salty Seas<strong>

_Chapter 6_

As Chiron was in the kitchen making a snack, the door behind him opened and he turned around to see Rachel. Concern raked through his body seeing her up like this.

"Rachel you should be resting. That was the most powerful prophecy you ever gave."

She yawned and shrugged and said, "Like all big prophecies, I go into a trance and never remember what I said so I don't know what you are talking about Chiron."

"Do you at least remember how much pain you were in afterward?"

She frowned and looked down as she sat down at the table and said, "Yeah, I remember. Sadly I do."

"That shows you how powerful it was, so you should be resting. It drained you of a lot of your strength."

"Can I have some coffee?" She asked him with pleading eyes. He just sighed and nodded his head and turned around to start heating the water, since he never drank any.

As he was fussing with the filter and putting the coffee in it, Rachel asked, "It wasn't from Apollo was it?"

As she said this, he spilled coffee out of the spoon, making a mess on the counter as he said, stuttering a bit, "W-what do you mean? It was a prophecy. Who else could it have been from?"

She sighed at his response and he could hear a sharp edge in her voice. "Don't lie to me please. Just tell me the truth."

"It would be better if you didn't know and worry about it, my dear. Nothing to worry about and if there was I would tell you."

"I want the truth now," she said sternly and firmly and fully angry now.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Chiron excused himself to go open it.

As he opened it, he saw the flash of gold armor, and there in front of him was standing Nyx.

Chiron stared wide eyed at him for over a minute before Nyx asked, "What? Are you just going to stand there trying to stare me down or are you going to let me in?"

"You're using the door. You never use the door. _Ever_!"

"Yeah, well," he said shrugging, "thought I would be just a bit more like you earth bound beings and walk somewhere and enter through a door. Amazing devices these are. Hinges, who knew. In the old, old days they used large stone slabs as doors… Sometimes I miss those strong doors. Funner to break down really. These doors are just weak," he finished saying as he walked inside looking around.

"This is one interesting, old house I can say. Ancient although it has only been here for what, three hundred years?"

"About," Chiron says. "Why are you here?"

"Oh just came to fill you in on the progress we are making."

"What progress?" Rachel asks, walking in with a cup of coffee in her hands. Fear spread across Chiron's face a bit as she walks in, the chance of her flipping out at Nyx great.

"Oh hello Rachel. How are you feeling?" Nyx asked her looking at her worried. "You slept a long time."

"How do you know my name? And how did you know my condition?"

Chiron tried to interject before Nyx could say anything but he was too late.

"Well do you not know that it was I who gave you the prophecy?"

Rachel just looked at him dumbfounded that it was he who gave her the immense pain in her skull. Who cared about the prophecy that she recited. She was completely pissed because of the pain he put her through.

She then threw her coffee cup at him it breaking against his shoulder, hot coffee going all over his armor, cape, and skin. She moved across the floor and slammed him across his face with an iron fist making him turn his head as she followed by punching him ever where she could, including his armor plated gut.

He took every punch she gave out. After she was done, she stumbled back a few feet breathing hard, her arms at her sides, fists still clenched, dripping blood from her broken hands.

Sorrow and concern etched across Chiron's face as he went to get the medical kit.

As Rachel stood there glaring at Nyx, who had stood there through the whole thing, and came through with out a scratch or a bruise. He looked down and sighed as he felt sorry for doing what he did to her.

He walked up to her making her tense in suspicion of him, and pulls back to the side ready to strike again. He then reaches out to take both her hands in one of his and pulls her into a one handed hug around her body, as he stood a head taller then her.

As Chiron comes back, he sees them like this and he is greatly surprised he drops his medical kit which makes Rachel jump. Nyx isn't phased at all by this and then pulls back, stepping back and letting go of her hands. As her hands are tingling a bit she looks at her hands and she is surprised to find them completely healed. As Chiron also beholds this site, he is also surprised.

"Learned some new tricks, have you?" He asked Nyx smiling.

Nyx turned his head to look at Chiron, his gleaming and charming smile, saying, "Oh, you get around and learn a few new tricks to have. That isn't even the main display of healing abilities! You would be surprised." He finished as he turned back to Rachel still smiling a bit as he asked, "It feel better now?"

She blushed slightly but nodded her head yes and she gave him a small smile back, no longer angry at this stranger in front of her. "So your name is Nyx?" She asked him in a quite but still firm voice of hers.

"Yes, but would you like my full name? Most people do, but they usually end up not liking it once they know it."

She gave a small nod of her head yes.

"Erebus Nyx Khaos," he tells her.

A shiver goes up her spine hearing it, as she feels the power in it, but she isn't afraid of his name. She actually kinda liked it.

"I like it," she confesses to Nyx.

He looks genuinely surprised as he said, "I am quite surprised you do, but pleased that it doesn't scare you."

"Why would it?"

"It is the power behind that name. In the old days, and even today with older names like the gods and titans, even Chiron, names have power. To say ones name is to imbue the power of the being of that name and to call upon them. Why do you think the gods hear you when you speak their name?"

"Um because they are gods and are all knowing."

He just smiled and chuckled at this, making Rachel smiling bigger and blush just a bit at how handsome he is. "Well contrary to the belief that gods are all knowing," making thunder rumble in the distance, "Oh, shut it Zeus," Nyx said clearly unafraid. Thunder then shook the house as it was louder this time, "I said quite!" He yelled now eyes glowing gold and red, clearly angry now. This time the thunder didn't respond back.

"Now as I was saying; Contrary to the belief gods are all knowing, saying their name calls their attention to that person so that they pay attention for a short time to what is being said. Now in some situations they will end up listening in because of the topic being discussed. Other times they don't care as much then, but if they sense something blasphemous then they will respond, hence with thunder like Zeus."

"So if I was to say Chiron's name, then he could hear me?" Rachel asked learning something quite interesting right then.

"Not quite. See he isn't a god or a titan, but is name still has some power because how old he is. Now he won't be able to hear you, but he will sense you calling his name, and if you call it with all the urgency you can muster, then he can come to you no matter where you are because he knows where you are. Now in some situations, I am not sure what that will benefit because if you only don't know about something, the need for him is quite unnecessary and it would be better not to call him forth. Just an example is all."

"Oh!" Rachel says intrigued behind comprehension at how much he knows.

"Now if you don't mind, my dear, me and Chiron need to talk… in private," he add smiling at her.

She just nods and smiles back at him walking to and up the stairs, Nyx watching her as she does, and her looking back at him a bit.

Chiron raises an eyebrow out of his own amusement from the scene, almost out of a movie, before him.

As they both hear the door close up the stairs, Chiron starts to laugh making Nyx get a confused look on his face. "What?" He asks befuddled.

"Oh you and your charms on ladies. Gods, if I wasn't here I swear she would have kissed," Chiron says laughing the whole time.

Nyx just shrugged saying, "Well, it's both a curse and a blessing I guess."

Chiron just nodded as he finished laughing and then said, "Now what is your update."

* * *

><p>After Thalia had her talk with her hunters, she leaves her cabin to head back to the Athena cabin to check in on Annabeth.<p>

As she walks through camp she sees groups of people still talking about the fight earlier that day. She thinks to herself whether or not they have anything else better to talk about or that this subject would have gotten old by now.

As she walks up the cabin, Malcolm comes out and as he sees Thalia, he raises a hand in greeting, his other hand still on the door, holding it open for her, and as she walks up to him, he tells her that Annabeth is up and is in her room.

Thalia thanks him and heads through the cabin to Annabeth's room and knocks on it.

"Come iiinnn," a very cheerful sounding Annabeth says, coming from the other side of the door.

Thalia gets a confused and surprised look on her face as she walks in to see Annabeth smile as she yells, "Thalia!" and tackles her with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good… and you?" Thalia asks Annabeth, thoroughly confused at why she is so cheerful.

"I'm great!" She says as she goes to her dresser and continues to take clothes and back her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asks her. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea! I haven't told you yet, or anyone for that matter. I am going on a quest, with Nyx."

"You're what? Why would you do a fool thing like that! He is a stranger, new to all of us, and you don't know what he has in store for any of us. He is dangerous!"

"Gods, Thalia you sound just like Percy. So I will tell you exactly why so you stop sounding like him. For one he is honest and straight forward with me. No lies, no deception, just straight forward answers that make sense. No cryptic meanings hidden within messages. Secondly, I feel safe around him, more then I can say about Percy. Thirdly, this is a quest of my own. The glory can't be stolen by Percy from me. I don't need his help, and I can do this by myself, with Nyx of course and one other. But this is _my_ quest and _mine_ alone. No one else."

Thalia just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Annabeth, the logical and rational Annabeth she knew, was brain washed by Nyx. She couldn't believe this. "Annabeth your crazy if you think Chiron will approve of this."

"Oh, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. We are going regardless."

"Annabeth that is illogical!"

"Don't tell me what is and isn't logical. I shall be the one to decide that. Besides I am convinced and I _am_ going."

"Well is this third person at least a smart pick?"

"I don't know. You tell me since it is you who I _was_ going to pick, but since you seem hell bent on stopping me…"

"Me? Why would you take me? I mean I am a hunter and all, beautiful, and strong, but wouldn't you want to take another demi-god camper with you?"

"I would, but that other would be Percy. It is either you or Percy and I am not picking Percy, so I am taking you."

Thalia thought for a few minutes, and decided this was a good idea so she could keep an eye on Nyx and make sure he didn't do anything to harm Annabeth, not that she could stop him though. She could also call upon Artemis if need be and she most likely would answer, especially to recruit Annabeth after he broken heart from Percy

"Ok, I'm in as long as I can take along another hunter with me."

"I am not sure. I would have to check with Nyx if that is alright. If it is then sure, but other then that I don't know yet."

"That's fine. Go ahead and check and I will have her get ready anyways to be prepared."

"Alright, that sounds fine."

As Thalia was leaving, she was wondering about her responses and how she was acting. It's as if she was not herself and someone else completely. She shook her head and told her self no, that she was still Annabeth, and she was just still hurting over Percy.

* * *

><p>As Nico was in the arena with Mrs. O'Leary playing fetch the dummy, he was thinking about the battle earlier today and how Percy must be feeling. He had decided to leave him be after a great few minutes of thought, that is as much as anyone should expect from him.<p>

After Nico gave it a good throw over towards the arena door, who should walk in but Thalia. Mr. O'Leary was still bounding towards it as Nico yelled, "Thalia, watch out!" as the hellhound ran right over her, knocking her flat onto the ground.

Nico ran over to Thalia kneeling down on one knee next to her and helped her up.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Oh my gods, death boy! Why did you throw that crazy dummy towards the door? You know that is an entrance and you were just asking for someone to get ran over!"

"Jeeze, sorry. I was just playing with Mrs. O'Leary because neither of us gets along with others very well and we are decent with each other. Me being like death and she being from hell, well we kind of fit together, not really with living people."

"Well you can always hang around me, just don't try to go and then hit on my hunters," and then thinking for a bit and coming up with a funny pun, "or me with anymore flying mutts or dummies."

At this Mrs. O'Leary lays down covering her nose with her paw, at Thalia's mean remark about her. "I didn't mean it girl."

Nico just smiles a charming like smile at her and says, "No promises now, Pine Cone face."

Thalia just smacked him across the back of the head, "Ow," Nico says faking being hurt.

"Yea, yea. Have you seen Percy around?"

"No not since earlier today. Why?"

"Well Annabeth is going on a quest with Nyx, and I am going with them. I am not sure how long we will be gone so I was going to tell him that he had either make up with Annabeth or tell her he is sorry and let them go their separate ways."

"Woah, hold on a second. You mean with the new guy here called Nyx?"

"Uh duh, stupido. What other Nyxs do we know?"

"Well none, but I wasn't sure who you meant, or if I heard you wrong, but wow, how did this happen?"

"Not sure really," Thalia said shrugging, "all I know is that we are going on a quest after he talked to her about it and how Percy always got the glory yada, yada, and how it's time for her to get her own quest, completely and entirely without Percy being around to steal it away from her."

"Wow, I really don't like this guy. He is setting Annabeth against Percy."

"Yeah well maybe it is for the best, you know? Percy and Annabeth conflict a lot, and maybe it is best they both find someone else."

"Yeah well that fighting was what made us all think that is what made them perfect for each other. They completed each other so perfectly."

"I think it is better they move on this time for good, but I am just not sure. We will see how this quest goes and what happens on it. Hell we may never come back. We could all die some horrible deaths and never return."

Nico looked down at this saying, "Oh wow, good point."

Thalia punched him on the shoulder snapping him out of his trance with the ground and asked him, "What's wrong with you, death boy?"

"Oh just thinking of the perfect way each of you to die. Annabeth, her head exploding from over thinking something, Nyx dying from being too powerful, and maybe you getting struck by your own lightening bolt," he said finishing.

Thalia then smacked him upside the head, again, blushing from his horrible comment about her dieing from her own bolt of lightening. "Shut up!"

He just smirked and said, "The possibility of it being true hurts doesn't it."

She just growled getting up saying, "I don't have to be here listening to this. I'm going."

"Ok," he said, "Should I follow you so we can continue this somewhere else then, maybe a little more private so your not embarrassed in public?" He asked laughing.

She just marched out of the arena, pissed and embarrassed all at the same time thinking why she let him get to her like that.

* * *

><p>Percy was in his cabin, continuing packing their things when Tyson came in carrying a chest plate that glowed a bit.<p>

"Hey big man, what's that?" Percy asked, shoving his clothes very un-neatly into his bag, not even trying to keep them unwrinkled.

"It's magical armor for you. Old sea gods and creatures have different weapons down there. Can hurt you easier even when invincible, so this help keep you invincible," Tyson said putting it down on Percy's bed.

He then also pulled out a Greek helm from his bag that was gold with blue trim on it that radiated the sea. "This was a gift from daddy to you. I was in the forge when it appeared next to me with this note."

_Percy,_

_Wear this so that no matter where you go in the ocean you will be recognized as my son and creatures shall help you no matter where you go._

Percy looked at this very generous gift of his father, and his love and respect for him grew because of it.

He set it aside as he finished packing his bag, as did Tyson.

He then strapped on his shield watch to his wrist, just as there was knock at the door.

Percy yelled, "Come in," as he put his pen back in his pocket.

Nico then walked in say, "Hey guys," and then froze at seeing them packing. Worried whether or not they had heard about Annabeth he asked, "Where you guys going?"

"On a quest, or more of calling, from my dad; we are being summoned to the ocean, to defend it."

"Against who?" Nico asked, wondering what could be going on down there.

"Oceanus is rising, and we are being called to defend. Something is stirring again."

"You guys need any back up?"

"Um, Nico you kinda can't breathe under water, can you? Or are you already dead so you don't need to breathe?"

"Oh good point. Well then good luck you two. Wait, when do you leave?"

"Tonight, after dinner," Tyson said holding Percy's new plate armor, having Percy step into it and strapping it tight for him.

"Oh jeeze, too tight on that one big guy," Percy groaned.

Tyson loosened the strap and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow, so soon you two. You sure you don't want to wait a bit?" Nico asked, now realizing that he would never find out Annabeth was going on a quest herself.

"No, our father needs us down there as soon as possible. The only reason we are staying this long is to make the announcement and say good-bye. Who knows if we will live even?"

Nico just stood there unsure what to say. He looked out the window at the Athena cabin and sighed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Percy asked him walking up to him holding his bag and zipping it up.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wish I could go with you guys to help is all."

Percy smiled at him as he clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "That's alright man. It's good to know that you would be willing to come with us. It's the thought that counts, right?"

Nico smiled back, a bit unsure in his own mind though about how Percy and Annabeth will ever get back together, because he has to believe in them or his dream of being with –.

"Ah, earth to dead boy. Come in dead boy, do you read me?" Percy said in a radio voice, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Nico said snapping to and looking around and then focusing on Percy.

"I lost you for a second there man, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking of what could be making Oceanus so brave to stir up like that."

"Well I am guessing that is what we will be finding out down there. I will let you know when I have."

"Alright, well see you two at dinner," Nico said with a wave of his hand and left the cabin.

Tyson and Percy both collected up the rest of their stuff, Percy carrying his Helm of Poseidon under his arm.

* * *

><p>As the dinner bell rang, all the kids from all the stations in the camp; the climbing wall, the arena, the beach, the pegasus stables, the volley ball court, the tether ball court, and all the other places, came rushing towards the hall, with all the councilors in tow.<p>

As all the kids merged together and the councilors merged, the councilors, all old friends, walked together to the pavilion talking and laughing at old jokes and stories of the day.

Percy and Tyson came out of the Poseidon cabin as Annabeth and Thalia came out of the Athena with Malcolm following behind them with a couple other Athena cabin mates.

Nico joined up with Percy and Tyson, as did Rachel coming from the strawberry fields.

As both groups approached the pavilion, they saw Chiron already at the head table with Nyx sitting a couple of feet away from him also. Rachel and Annabeth both smiled, as Thalia, Nico, and Percy glared, Tyson not knowing how to look at him, still quite confused himself to what was all going on.

Rachel ran up to the head table and sat down next to Nyx, making almost all the girls in the pavilion glare out of her out of jealous. Annabeth looked a bit jealous but was other wise indifferent.

Nico clasped Percy on the shoulder before he went off to the Hades table, with a his sister Deaphi. Percy went off to the Poseidon table with Tyson, setting his helm on the table, making almost everyone take their attention off the main table to look at it.

At seeing it they all started whispering wondering what Percy was doing in glowing armor and a helm that glowed with a blue aura around it.

Percy just smirked at all the glances at his table.

Annabeth made her way over to her table with Malcolm and her other siblings as Thalia gave them a wave and went to her hunters table. She then sat down to only have her attention drawn to Percy's table also, as all the other campers gazes were.

As she recognized him as having armor on and a helm on the table, with Tyson next to him similarly clad in armor, she wondered what he was up to.

As Chiron stood he clapped his hands to get every ones attention on him and said, "Well welcome to another great dinner here at Camp Half-Blood, new campers, and welcome to another old dinner at this camp councilors.

All the councilors just smiled at Chiron's remark.

"As I can tell many of you have seen, Percy and Tyson are both clad in their armor and you are probably wondering what is up. I am only allowed to tell you a bit of what they are up to. They both will be going to Poseidon's underwater palace to defend it against the evils of the ocean. That is as much as I can tell you though."

Nyx smirked at this, and everyone started talking again. "Now, now, before you all start talking about Percy and what he is up to, let us get our food, and make our offerings to the gods."

As Percy made his offering, he said under his breath, "Father give us safe passage to your palace," and dumped some of his blue meat loaf, a specialty of his moms that he conjured up.

He headed back to his seat to sit down. After a large group after Percy, Annabeth approached the brazier, and dumped some of her fried chicken saying under her breath, "Mother, bless Percy in his travels, but mostly watch out over me and give me the logic I will need on my quest."

As she walked away, Thalia and her hunters were after her, she asking Artemis for clear voidance of her path and to know what she must do to protect Annabeth. Little did she know that it wasn't Annabeth she needed to truly worry about.

As she went to sit down, her hunters made their offerings and then the Nico came up with his sister.

He closed his eyes considering what he should pray for until he opened his eyes and dumped some of his crispy bbq ribs in say, "Father, give me a way to follow Percy and Tyson to the deep abyss of the ocean. I wish to help them."

Just as he was turning away from the brazier it flared blue and black fire, cold as ice, as a black pendent rose out of it. It had a nine pointed star with a skull on top of the star and real flames of black fire coming from the edges of the star.

Everyone stared in amazement and started talking about what it could mean. All that mattered was that Nico knew what it meant; he could follow the two sea god's sons into the deepest parts of the ocean and live.

Nico reached out and took the pendent from the licking black flames of the brazier, the flames filling him with energy as they brushed against his hand a bit.

He took the pendent out and held it gingerly looking at it and felt compelled to put it on so he did.

As he did he felt energy coursing through his body. He smiled and headed to his seat, a new demi-god.

As the rest of the dinner wore on, Annabeth kept stealing glances at the Poseidon table, a small hope in side of her yearning for Percy to look back over at her table, and at her.

As far as she could tell for all the times she looked at him, he never once glanced at her, but he did, only when she wasn't looking at him.

As the dinner was coming to an end, Nyx got up and walked over and whispered something in Annabeth's ear making her giggle and nod her head. All the girls glared enviously at her that she knew him so well.

Nyx then walked over to Nico and pulled him aside and asked him to walk with him to the Hades cabin. Nico gave a look of disgust towards Thalia at this, but reluctantly agreed to this as Thalia jerked her head to go, a feeling in his gut telling him to do this because it was the thing to do.

Just then a conch horn blew and everyone looked over at the beach to see five chariots all with two hippocampi at the end of the reins of each, all having Cyclopes in them, in their smaller forms, two of them having three in them for escorts purposes.

As Tyson and Percy both walked over to the beach, a large group of old timers to the camp and some of the newer campers that were Percy's paparazzi group, with some campers Percy actually liked.

As they came near the five chariots, Tyson yelled loudly, "Borgin!" and jogged slowly, unlike Tyson, probably trying to have a respectable appearance in front of his men, him the general of the Cyclopes since the audience with the gods after the War of the Titans.

"General Tyson," Borgin responds loudly with a salute, an arm diagonal across his chest and a small thirty degree bow. The rest of the Cyclopes follow suit, also saluting their general.

Tyson blushes a bit, still not used to this higher treatment. "Stop it, stop it," he waves his hand toward them.

They had enough respect and understanding that this was more of Tyson's way of saying 'at ease' in military language.

All the on lookers, and yes Annabeth was also there, were in awe at this display, more the new comers since they were not of understanding yet.

Tyson and Borgin both clasped hands after this and gave each other crushing Cyclopes hugs.

Tyson then put a hand out towards Percy and waved him in no subtle way to come closer.

Percy looked dow a bit embarrassed and walked forward.

"Brother, this is Borgin, my lieutenant, and the commander of the Cyclopes if I am not around."

Percy put out his hand and Borgin grasped it with super strength, squeezing quite hard, and if it wasn't for Percy's invincibility, it would have fractured every bone in his hand.

"Percy, it is great to meet you! I have heard much about you from Tyson! He makes you sound like a proud, brave and strong warrior and I can't wait to witness your prowess in battle!" He finished with a pound of his fist on his chest making a deep thud, and a big grin on his face.

"Uh, thanks," Percy says awkwardly, "hope I don't let you down," he then finished under his breath, but Borgin didn't seem to hear.

Percy turned to the group behind him and sighed.

He first walked over to Grover, his bestest bud ever. "G-man, I'm sorry you can't come with me on this trip. It's underwater, and I don't think satyrs breathe very well underwater, and I can't keep a bubble around your head the entire time. It would probably kill me, eventually."

Grover just smiled understandingly at him, though he looked a bit nervous probably from all the Cyclopes, and put a hand on Percy's shoulder and said, "I know that Perce. You don't need to apologize for something that isn't under your control. Besides your father needs you and I am not about to hold you up from your calling. You deserve to be down there and fight for something that is just as much as yours as your fathers."

Percy smiled at Grover and hugged him and did their _cool_ handshake of theirs and moved on to someone else.

As he reached Thalia he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Fight strong, if you ever need to. I hope you lead your hunters well."

She nodded to him saying, "I will."

He then stepped up closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, and moving his mouth next to her ear and said, "Stay next to Annabeth's side and keep her safe from _him_. _Please_."

Before he pulled away, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it and pulled him into a quick hug and pulled away, meeting his eyes giving him a deep and sympathetic look nodding her head.

Annabeth was standing behind Thalia, and as he turned his eyes caught hers, and he saw the longing to talk to him in her eyes, but he kept on moving, because whatever she had to say, it probably wasn't something to be said in front of everyone else.

He moved over to the Stoll brothers and glared at them. "Now, you two _try_ and behave. Yes, I do realize how hard it is, but Clarisse might end up killing one or both of you for one of your pranks so try to take it easy."

Travis just looked at his brother and put his arm over Conner's shoulder as Conner put it over Travis's. "You know us Perce –," ",– we just can't stop pranking –," ", – it just wouldn't be us!" They finished together.

Percy just shook his head, looking down, smiling.

He then moved on to Deaphi, and smiled at her sweetly, he always having a bit of a crush on her. Yea, I know a bit weird, seeing as she would be his cousin of sorts, but he couldn't care less.

He took her hand and looked her in the eyes, she blushing as he said, "I just got to meet you, but already I am rushing off to another crazy mission of mine and battle where my life will hang in the balance. I wish I had gotten to know you better, but I had been too busy in my own little world not to."

Annabeth, a few feet away, fidgeted uncomfortably, her cheeks burning red from anger, and a tight and piercing feeling in her chest.

She just smiled sweetly at him, "Yea, well you can when you come back, because I know nothing is going to stop you from coming back to this place."

He just smiled in agreeing with her statement. "I will, promise. Now, while I am gone, I need you to promise me to look after your brother. I know, he is older, but he is hot headed, like me you could say, and needs to be kept an eye on."

She laughed at this, "Don't I know it."

"Talking about your brother, where is he?"

Everyone started looking around for Nico when they heard a yell.

"PERCY! Wait for me!" Nico yelled while running from the Hades cabin toward them.

As he reached them, he doubled over gasping for breath. "So-sorry guys. I had to get my stuff if I was to come with you," he said holding it up weakly.

"Uh, Nico, I thought we talked about this. You can't really come with me on this mission. You kinda can't breath underwater."

He grinned big and wide as he stood up straight, breath caught now, "Oh I can now! Well not breathe, but at least live while under water. This pendent my father sent me can allow me to survive underwater."

Everyone gasped in amazement. "Yeah, it's soooo awesome!" he said loud and proud.

"Uh, Nico how do you know this?" Annabeth piped in, concerned etched across her face, Thalia the same way.

"Nyx told me!" he said pointing behind him and looked and his face fell, confusion spreading across his face, "Where the hell did he go! He was just behind me!"

Everyone started looking around for him, and one camper a couple minutes later yelled, "He's up there!" Pointing to the top of the arena, on a pointed pillar, a humanly, hell mortally impossible feet.

Everyone stared in amazement as he smiled, the sun catching his teeth, making them gleam, the wind blowing away his cape a bit and glinted off his armor also.

All the girls started getting weak kneed again. Thalia just sighed out of annoyance.

"So can I come with you?" Nico as excitement filled in his voice. Everyone turned their attention back to Nico and Percy just smiled.

"Sure bud. But we will take it slow, just in case it doesn't work when we begin."

He sighed and said, "Ok, ok. But can we go now?"

Percy just laughed and pointed to the chariots and said, "Soon. Go get in a chariot."

He smiled and just happened to run toward the ones Borgin was in and he pointed to another one, and Nico smirked and went over to another.

Percy then walked over to Chiron and stood in front of him. Chiron smiled at Percy putting his hand on his shoulder, like a few of the others, and said, "Percy, fight strong, be smart," he said putting a finger on his other hand on his forehead, "and follow your heart. You will encounter many other creatures of mythical origin down there, some new others a mirror image of some up here but of different forms, with different powers. Don't let them take you by surprise."

Percy grasped Chiron's arm in his and Chiron on Percy's as he hugged him, surprising Chiron, as he said, "Thank you. You have always been honest as much as you can with me, and for that I am thankful. I will remember all your lessons that have aided me before and shall again."

With that he walked to his own chariot, leaving Chiron feeling guilty inside as he looked up at Nyx, and he shook his head no, staring him down. Chiron looked back to the beach, and whipped his look of his face.

Thalia noticed this before he could act normal again, and glared and flurried with anger inside her but kept it in check… for now.

As Percy got into his chariot and Tyson was walking to the one with Borgin, someone yelled his name from back in the camp.

It happened again, but it sounded like a chorus this time.

"Tyson wait!"

Everyone turned around to see a group of four Hephaestus campers running toward us, with Clayton in the lead.

Tyson stopped and walked back a few feet towards them and stopped to wait for them.

As Clayton stopped in front of them, he held out a small bronze and steel molted box carved with Greek words.

"Here, this is for you. I was hoping that I would be able to catch you before you left. It's something I have been working on a long time. It's Beckendorf's own design! It was ingenious but I had to improve upon it before it was capable of working. The only way it could was combining the magic of the Hecate and the craft of Hephaestus smiths to make it even possible of working. Lets just say, use it when enemies are surrounding you and there is no hope of escape," he said finishing with a smile.

"Thanks Clayton, I will use it well."

"Good luck big guy, we will miss you," he said holding out his hand to him. Tyson took it squeezing it with about a fraction of the Cyclopes strength, and Clayton, impressively, took every ounce of it.

Tyson then walked back to the chariot, Borgin handing him the reins.

Percy turned to the crowed and saluted them saying, "Wish us luck."

He then looked up to the arena to the top pillar and glared at Nyx pulling out is pen, uncapping it, and pointed it towards him and thought, '_Till the next time we meet. I shall best you._'

Nyx smiled up on the pillar. '_We shall see Percy Jackson,'_ he thought back inside Percy's head.

Percy shuddered at the alien presence that penetrated his mind and made him almost explode from the power of that mind that touched his.

Borgin placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder saying, "Lead the way, oh proud general."

Tyson pulled on the reins and the lead chariot sank beneath waves.

Percy looked back waving a hand in farewell one last time.

Just before his head sank beneath the waves, his eyes meet Annabeth's and saw the pain in her eyes.

She meet his seeing the pain also in his eyes, and a tear ran down her cheek, as he watched it run down it, a sharp pain pierced his heart as his head sank beneath the wake, and he collapsed to the floor of the chariot.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! What a chapter huh? Nice cliffy also, I would like to say! Also I need to mention this was my longest yet! 6,845 words! Yes be impressed! Review please! PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Another Realm

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**So I know this chapter is a bit short, and I am sorry about that, but I just couldn't write anymore in it. I will plan on it in my next chapter and try to make it my 6k words again. The reason is, you may be wondering, is my friend talked to me and put a few (crap load) of flames on my story, and I am not feeling as strongly about it anymore. If any of you can give me encouragement if you like my story at all, then that would be great. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Percy was unconscious for quite sometime. He felt like he was floating yet falling at the same time. It was like he was suspended between life and death, like some powerful force was trying to end his life, but if they were having difficulty doing this, like another force was fighting them.<p>

As Percy woke up, he first felt the sharp ache on his chest, like someone had taken a hot iron to it and now it was trying to be soothed.

The second feeling he had, was that of people surrounding him. He forced his eyes to open, only to see fuzzy shadow figures hovering over him.

His instincts kicked in as he punched one and did a back roll up onto his feet, pulling his sword out and almost striking before he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

He then looked around, his eyes focusing as Tyson formed next to him.

"Tyson?"

"Are you ok big brother? You passed out right when we went beneath the waves."

He put a hand on his still throbbing chest as he mentally let the water touch him, it soothing him instantly.

"I don't know big guy, I don't know."

As Percy looked around he saw in another chariot four Cyclopes hovering around another form.

Percy suddenly realized who it was as he yelled, "Nico!" franticly trying to get up and over to him.

He pushed his way through the others to knee down next to him. "Nico! Nico can you hear me?"

He groaned softy, and that put a smile on Percy's face. At least the pendent is working he thought to himself.

Percy checked his pulse, and felt none. He tried again in another spot and still couldn't feel it. He felt his chest and it wasn't rising. He was scared to hell at this.

"Nico, hey wake up Nico." Percy said slapping his face a bit.

Nico groaned again opening his eyes, "W-what happened? Am I still alive?"

Percy laughed lightly and said, "Well I am alive, if the rest of the Cyclopes are also, so that means you are too." Percy grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him up. Nico grabbed his head at the blood rush, but almost collapsing again. "Dude, take it easy. Not to scare you or anything, but you don't have a heart beat nor do you breath anymore…"

"Woah! Really? That is so cool! My father's pendent he gave me cheats death!"

Percy just smiled and said, "Yea I guess it does at that. I have a feeling though that you had better protect that the best you can. If that gets cut off or broken, you would die down here."

"Your probably right. You think I can get armor down here that would work for me?"

Percy laughs and Nico looks at him confused and asks, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Any armor will work on demi-gods or anyone. There needs to be no specific type you know."

"Us Cyclopes make all types. We will find one to fit you _dead_ boy."

"Ugh, Thalia would have fun with this, because now I really _am_ dead."

Percy is already cracking up at the Cyclopes joke and Nico's comment, them all looking confused at what is so funny, not that they would understand with not knowing the demi-god inside joke.

After they composed themselves they gathered a few things that had fallen out of the chariots at the commotion that had ensued. They then set off for the underwater palace of Poseidon.

* * *

><p>After Percy left, Annabeth started to feel tears forming in the wells of her eyes. She turned and ran towards the Athena cabin as Thalia followed, but walked this time.<p>

As she reached her room she fell back on to her bed crying, hurting, almost dying on the inside.

Thalia didn't even knock as she entered her room, Annabeth looked up for a second, Thalia seeing the glimpse of a hope in her eye that it was Percy. Annabeth's head fell back down, crying harder then ever.

Thalia walked over and sat on the edge of Annabeth's bed and took her hand in hers.

"Sweetie, you know he is only going to hurt you, so why keep hoping that he will come back. You left him, remember? He won't because of that."

"I don't want him back, but I did want to talk to him, and he just left. I looked at him, trying to send the meaning to him to approach me and talk, but he didn't. He is so dense!" she yelled pounding her fist down onto the bed with a thud.

Thalia sighed, letting go of Annabeth's hand standing to leave. "You need to get over him, now. You can't be dwelling on him anymore. He is gone and now he is even farther away, too far away to hear you. You need to move on and either find someone else of give up on love. Join the hunters if you want. I would love to have you as and _even_ closer sister, but do what _you_ want. Not what I or others tell you. Follow your heart," and with that she left the room.

Annabeth laid there for quite sometime before a noise in the room disturbed her. She looked up to see Nyx, not in his armor, leaning against the wall.

He was garbed in a fancy gold and black tunic with jeans on. She was surprised to see him not dressed like he was always prepared for battle.

"Wow, taken on a new dress style?"

"Oh, this?" he asked pointing at his clothes. "This is what I usually wear. Just with Percy around, who knew if and when he was going to challenge me again," he said laughing a bit.

She just frowned at this and said, "I don't want to talk or even hear about him."

He held out his hands in defense saying, "Ok, whatever you want."

"Thanks," she dryly, sitting up and pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around them as she put her cheek on her knees.

He just frowned at her before he held out his hand to her. She looked at it strangely.

"Take it. Come on."

She just reluctantly held it out and he pulled her off the bed and up she colliding somewhat into him. She blushes and looks down before mumbling an inaudible, "Thanks…"

He then turns of the lights, making Annabeth become terrified with what he is up to. He then turns on the small lap on her bed side stand and moves a dresser as easily as it weighed five pounds, casting a large shadow on the wall.

He then holds up his finger and crouches and traces a silver line in the shape of a door. Annabeth figures it is just an illusion until he takes his hand and slides his fingers into the sliver line on one edge.

Her guys go wide with surprise and absolute wonder at what type of magic this.

He then pulls hard, actually seeming like there is resistance to the pulling and rips off the piece of dark shadow air and a black door way that was glowing in front of her calmly for a second, pulsing almost until it violently sucked in the piece he was holding and started rippling like there was a torrent wind going through it.

She looked at it, very terrified, her hair being drawn towards this open tear in the universe.

He then looked at her, holding out his hand again and smiling as he said, "Come."

She takes his hand and he pulls her to his side and wraps his hand around her waist and holds her closest hand with his farthest hand. Her breath quickens at this a bit, and she blushes but he doesn't notice. He then leads her up to the door and steps into it, it pulling them through.

As they go through, she feels the floor fall away from her feet, and she knew she would be falling if it wasn't for Nyx next to her.

As they moved through the black she could see nothing around her expect for a small light ahead of her. It was silverish in color and was strikingly bright, one of the brightest things she had ever seen; or perhaps it was just because of the dark surroundings it seemed like it.

As they got to the edge of a hard black looking ground, it lit up to them as their feet lightly touched it. It glowed an aura of white and black, mixed.

Something quickly happened that surprised Annabeth and terrified her, the ground beneath her gave way, but just before she fell Nyx grabbed her and held her close.

As Annabeth looked down to where she was, the ground reformed and became a normal glowing floor, as normal as a glowing floor can be. She then looked up at Nyx and he was looking down at her smiling, and she blushed hot and looked down and mumbled, "Thank you."

As she tried to pull away, he held her and she looked up confused. "It's a protection mechanism. So I am going to have to carry you I think."

"You think?" Annabeth asked a little disbelieving and skeptical.

"I know I will have to carry you then. Is that better?"

She smirked and said, "Your going to enjoy this aren't you?"

He smirked and just swiped her up into his arms, and she just wrapped her arms around his neck and looked away towards the bright glowing building, that she now identified it as.

As they got closer, Annabeth could tell it was medieval almost, but also a bit Greek and modern. "This is one strange house."

"We don't like to think of it as a house. More a temporary home until we can enter the world again. Then again, who knows if she will want to?"

"Who's she?"

"My sister."

* * *

><p>As Percy and the group headed deeper into the sea, Percy kept an eye on Nico making sure he wasn't about to pass out again, or some else to happen.<p>

After he was sure nothing weird was going to happen, he started to enjoy his trip down into the deep blue, admiring the kingdom of his father's.

Both Tyson and Borgin, in the lead chariot were talking in some strange language, which wasn't Greek or anything he had heard in the past. Some Cyclopes language, Percy expertly guessed.

He looked at his own Cyclopes driver, and was so bored of watching the scenery he wanted to start a conversation but didn't know how.

"A bit awakward, eh?" The Cyclopes driver asked him laughing a bit.

Did he know that he was thinking? "Um what do you mean?"

"About the silence, since I know you are trying to strike up a conversation with me but don't know how."

"Uh, yea how did you guess?"

He just shrugged and grunted saying, "That is the way with most of you mortals. You wish to talk to fill the peaceful silence, because you aren't comfortable in silence with people who you don't know that well. With others you know, and are friends with, silence is sometimes all you can be in because there isn't much to say. You are just comfortable being around them. With strangers, mortals become a whole new story."

"Yea, that about sums us up," Percy said laughing a bit.

"Rifter."

"Um, excuse me?" Percy asked confused.

"My name; it's Rifter. I know that is the next question you mortals always have. You are never comfortable in a conversation in less you know their names. It makes it more personal. Personal enough for you to be willing to partake in the conversation more."

"Ah, mines Percy, but you probably already knew that, right?"

He laughed, "Of course. I _was _there when our general, your brother, introduced you to Borgin, my commander. I am his lieutenant. I help him out when he is leading, and take charge when he is not around. He thought it should be me driving you. The best possible choice to protect you."

Percy scoffed at this silently, but he guessed Rifter knew he would have disbelief because he said, "Do not doubt that there are beings of greater power in the depths of this ocean then there are on the surface. The ocean makes up 70% of the earth, and it has much more area for monsters to live in."

"Ah," Percy said a bit worried about how much different they will be down here compared to the surface. "I figured they were going to be different monsters but, you know, never hundreds of all new kinds."

"Oh yes. Scaly, slimy, and smelly. All different kinds. Pointy, sharp, dangerous. Well all are dangerous, but you know."

Percy just nodded his head the whole time he was talking, trying to follow the best as he could.

Percy just watched all the hundreds of types of fish they passed as they went deeper and deeper into the ocean.

Percy started falling asleep after about an hour, as he then slumped against the side of the chariot.

…

…

Suddenly Percy felt his head hit the edge of the chariot, jolting him awake. He woke up to a giant crab, one that was larger then the one on the Andrmomeda. It had to be the size of the Andrmomeda.

Percy couldn't believe creatures such as this could go unnoticed. I mean those crab fisherman couldn't have missed this one. Now this would _be_ _the_ deadliest catch.

Percy uncapped his pen, summoning Riptide forth, while the Cyclopes held their lances towards the crab, ready to repel it.

It chittered loudly, making Percy drop his hands covering his ears, Nico passing out in his chariot from it being so loud.

How the hell is that so loud, Percy was thinking as he picked up his sword. He put his foot on the edge of the chariot, and launched himself out, willing the currents to propel him towards the crab.

As he was flying towards the crab, he held the sword hilt with both hands straight out to impale the crab in the eye. The crab hit Percy away, like an annoying fly, literally with the size of this crab Percy could seem like one, and he went flying back about 50 feet away.

After this all the Cyclopes mobilized, Tyson leading the charge yelling his famed battle cry of "Peanut Butter!"

All the other Cyclopes yelled their own battle cries as they went flying towards the crab also.

The crab chittered, stumbling backwards on the rocky bottom. Yes, Tyson's battle cry was quite famous and terrifying at the bottom of the ocean, hell anywhere in the ocean.

Tyson bashed one of the crabs legs with his large and unbreakable club, the ones the gods had given him, making him collapse a bit on that leg, tipping, as the rest of the Cyclopes came in with axes and broad swords, all of them glowing from some sort of magic.

The started slicing at the crab, its armor shell getting cuts in it, but nothing the crab couldn't recover from. He started to hit the Cyclopes away, as Percy got up and charged back in, undeterred from going and defeating this large crustacean.

Instead of Percy reaching his target again, the crab opened his mouth and set a torrent of water towards Percy, sending him tumbling back again.

At this point Percy was starting to get mad, so he charged again.

The crab again sent a torrent of water towards him but this time he was ready for it and as it came towards him he urged the water to lift him up and over it.

As he flew towards the crab again, one of its claws started to come towards Percy's chest.

Percy could see that is was quite sharp and as it got closer it hit him with brute force, piercing his magic plate mail and he was headed towards the rocking ground, where he had the most morbid feel that his invincibility wouldn't be saving him, and the crabs claw would impale him.

He stated to hack at the claw with is sword but no progress was being made.

He closed his eyes as he waited for his death…

* * *

><p>"Your sister?" Annabeth asked, not believing what she had heard.<p>

Nyx laughed a bit saying, "Yes, my sister. You know I can have siblings, too. Demi-gods aren't the only ones who can have siblings. Hell the gods obviously have siblings too."

"But is that possible?"

"Well I exist, don't I?"

"Well yea, but that isn't possible. So neither is she, I guess."

He sighed as they reached the mansion, setting her down saying, "Just come on, and I will introduce her to you."

As they walked in, Annabeth was truly surprised at how simple it was. From the outside, it looked as if it would be just like Rachel's house, large with very unnecessary elegance. But it was more simplistic.

The entry hall was majestic and pretty but not extravagant with riches everywhere. It was about 13 feet high, with light wooden floors and tan walls. The light above was only bright enough to give people enough illumination to navigate the floor confidently. The light was covered in a simplistic glass and golden framed covering.

There was a double stair case, each on one side of the room, with white and blue carpeting covering the stairs. The railing was naturally light wood, with bands of white paint, twisting their way up it, and each rung. At the top was a balcony with red carpeting, the railing being solid white, and rungs natural wood. Each rung was bowed outwards, away from the center, and at the center about eight rungs created a figure, runic letter or symbol.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked, not recognizing the character that the rungs created.

"It stands for _end of eternity_. I think you call something like that, an oxymoron, to be exact. There is no end to eternity, but here there can be. Here we may be ageless, but eventually time will catch up to places in between."

"Places in between? And how does that explanation even make sense?"

He sighed and said, "I know, it doesn't make sense. And don't even _make_ me try and explain it. No offense, but it is beyond all mortals understandings. I barely even understand it."

Annabeth just looked at him in disbelief.

"Ok, ok. I do understand it but you won't if I try explaining it to you. Just trust me."

As they walked through the den doors to the left, Annabeth saw a girl in dazzling pure white shawl over her shoulder, small crystals dotting it, with a dress of elegance underneath it.

At their foot steps being heard by her, the girl was there in seconds holding a knife to Annabeth's throat with Nyx's hand on the girls.

"…Nyx," she said in an unbelieving soft voice as she looked up at him, then attacked him hugging him tightly, the dagger clattering to the floor.

"Hello love. Don't worry. It's really me."

"It's been too long, brother. Why were you gone so long this time? I thought they had gotten you."

"No, you know they can't catch me, nor have the power to kill me," he said smiling as he pulls away, still holding her forearms.

She just smiles and blushes. Annabeth was kinda disgusted at this, even though it should have been only sibling love. She figured that his charms work on anyone.

The lady in white finally looked down at Annabeth, being taller then her by a bit, but still shorter then Nyx. "Who is this?" she asks, looking at her curiously.

"Sister, this is Annabeth. She is a friend of mine that I am accompanying on a quest of hers."

"Oh," she only said and walked back to the fire.

"Sweety, I'm sorry but I have to help her. Our worst fears, or at least yours, are coming true."

She collapsed onto the couch and looked up at him wide eyed, "Are you trying to lie to me, or joke?" She asked sounding upset and angry. "He can not be rising… No, h-he just can't!"

Annabeth was trying to follow the best she could, but nothing was making sense since she didn't know who this _he_ was.

"Who is _he_?" She asked unable to contain herself.

"Her brother."

"Her _real_ brother."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you have enjoyed my chapter here, and that you will review it now. Again, even if you would review it to tell me its great and to keep going, that would be nice. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
